The Escape
by Titan26
Summary: The Loud family has been at each others throat for so long, It threatens to tear them apart. Will they figure it all out? Or Is there something bigger out there away from home?
1. Chapter 1

The Escape: Chapter 1: Walk from it all

* * *

"Things can get a little tense around here from time to time" Lincoln explained to the audience. And he wasn't lying.

Things were getting rough in the Loud house. It felt like everyone was fighting just to fight. Lori vs Leni, Luna vs Luan, Lucy vs Lynn.

You get the point. And everywhere he went, It was as if he was disliked for not taking sides or being bias. It was aggravating.

"Just give everyone time and I'm sure it'll work itself out champ." Lincoln's dad would constantly tell him. But to Lincoln, Time doesn't seem to heal all wounds.

"I mean, How is this all..." Lincoln was interrupted in mid-thought by a glass being thrown his direction. Reacting too slow, It hits him in the leg and he goes down.

"IF YOU WOULD STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, WE WOULDN'T HAVE ANY ISSUES!"

A voice is heard trailing from the other side of the hallway.

Lincoln looks up to see where the glass came from when Lynn crashes into him from the other direction.

"OUCH!" Lincoln yells out as Lynn bowls him over.

"HEY WATCH IT...Lincoln.." Lynn stops her yelling in reaction. Lincoln looks over and watches Lynn turn the corner of the hallway with impressive speed.

"This is too weird.. She looked scared, Which is rare for her" Lincoln said as he limps back to his room. He closes the door and lays down in his bed, Only to be interrupted immediately by Lucy.

* * *

"You need to talk to Lynn" Lucy said with a cold frown.

"Talk to her? She almost KILLED me in the hallway" Lincoln says, annoyed.

"Yeah but she's been fighting with Lori, who is also fighting with Leni, Who is..."

"Alright I get it...Wait, Why is Lori fighting with Lynn?" Lincoln interrupts Lucy.

"Because Lynn took Leni's side in an argument that Lori and Leni were having about who owes who money for some bet. Lori felt attacked so she fist-fought Lynn and beat her by threatening to throw glass." Lucy explained.

"Well. That explains the glass thrown at me..." Lincoln said with a wince.

Lucy looked at his leg, And there was indeed a big bruise. "You need to get that treated" Lucy said with a blank face.

"I'll be okay" Lincoln states.

"Well talk to her, Because i'm still mad at her using all of my nail polish as face paint" Lucy said as she walked away.

Lincoln sat on his bed and started thinking. _**"Lynn got in-between something involving Lori? Yikes. That's just scary."** _

"She was just trying to do something to end all of the arguments" He says to the audience. "You would think someone else besides Lynn would try." "It could be worse, At least nobody messed with my stu..."

He stops and sees one of his favorite comic books is missing.

"No...No.." "This can't be.." He runs out to his room and find his sisters all turned against Lynn.

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING SIDES!" The girls yelled at her.

"BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE FIGHTING EACH OTHER EVERY DAY!" Lynn screams back almost in tears.

"IT"S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! STAY IN YOUR LANE!"They explained to her.

 ** _"That's it"_**

Lincoln clutches his fists. "Leave her alone..." he said

"ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE?" Lori said in anger.

"You know what...Yes I am" Lincoln said not backing down to her.

"Lincoln, You don't want to interfere." Leni tried to warn him.

"Hush Leni. This is personal now.." Lori said angrily. "Look twerp, If you don't wanna get pummeled, I advice you go back into your room and take this" She throws back his missing comic book.

But Lincoln throws it down.

"Lori, If you wanna put hands on Lynn again, You're gonna have to get through me" Lincoln said looking at the ground.

"Are you seriously gonna defend her? pshhh, Move" Lori pushes Lincoln down to the ground.

All of a sudden, Lynn jumps and punches Lori in the face. Lori holds her nose and yells in shock.

* * *

"LINCOLN MOVE!" Lynn yells as she pulls Lincoln into Her and Lucy's room.

Lincoln and Lynn lock the door while Lori pounds on the door with extreme pressure.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THAT LYNN!" Lori says in the most threatening voice possible.

"Lincoln, help me grab that dresser and move it to the door!" Lynn says, in panic.

Lincoln jams the door with his comic book and helps Lynn get her dresser in front of the door.

After 15 mins of trying to knock down the door, Lori lets out a scream of frustration and goes to her room and slams the door. The other sisters walk away and do the same.

Lynn takes her head off the wall and lets out a sigh of relief. Lincoln gets a good look at his sister. The right side of her face is running with some blood from her right cheek. Her right arm sleeve is torn and her hair is straight down.

"Look Lincoln..I know you might be mad at me for even asking this but.." Lynn trails off, struggling to find the words she should say.

"I know you didn't mean for me to get hit with the glass Lynn." Lincoln says with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, ha ha.. yeah I'm sorry about that" Lynn laughs back. "But Listen... I need to know something."

"What's that?" He asks

"If I ran away..Would anyone notice..?"

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter one.**

 **I feel like this is a good stopping point.**

 **I know this is a little more serious for a cartoon, but I wanted to put a little more of a spin to it. Chapter 2 should be up shortly after this one goes up.**

 **P.S I'm not trying to picking on Lynn or anything, I just needed to give her a purpose to want to run away. She won't be buried I promise**

 **Alright folks, Y'all stay awesome. Titan out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Freedom Riders

* * *

 ** _"If I ran away..Would anyone notice..?"_**

Lincoln sat there shocked. His sister just told him that she was planning to run away from the house. He didn't know what to say. And the fact that she thinks nobody would notice is crazy... Isn't it?

So there was silence. For about 5 mins, the room was so silent, you could hear a feather drop. Neither Lincoln or Lynn could say anything.

Finally however, Lynn breaks it.

"Home has been terrible lately...I don't know how you've been able to handle all of this."

"It's been bad for me, Getting caught in the crossfire an all." Lincoln said truthfully.

Lynn laughs and then cleans her face in the bathroom. "Yeah sorry about that bro." She yells out.

"I'm used to it at this point" Lincoln says with a grin.

Lynn comes back from the bathroom. "But I'm serious about the run away idea. I need to leave."

Lincoln frowns. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. As for your first question, I don't know about that either.."

Lynn nods. She's given this a lot of consideration for awhile. It's not like this was all sudden or something along those lines. But still, The situation could elevate into something even more serious. Besides, If she went alone, Who knows how this could all could play out. She looks over to Lincoln, Who's trying to get his comic from under the door. She slides it completely under the door and hands it to him.

"I want you to come with me" She continues.

Lincoln on any other day, Would have asked Lynn if she's insane. But this time... Things are different.

Home is different.

The family behavior is different.

And He's feeling pretty different too.

"What's you plan? Even if I leave, We need to go somewhere where it's actually safe." Lincoln says.

"Go where the wind takes us." Lynn says.

"See that's a terrible idea." Lincoln said.

"What do you have in mind then" Lynn asks.

"We'll leave at midnight tonight. Mom and Dad are out at that time. Then We'll head over to a place a little farther away from here." Lincoln explains

"Ooooh. Maybe Detroit. I wanna catch a Lions game!" Lynn said with excitement.

"Ew, They're so bad." Lincoln said with both of his thumbs down.

"But you get the plan right? We're gonna run to the bus station and catch the first bus we can find."

"Ugh, fine." Lynn said with disappointment. "Just meet me by my window at 12."

* * *

Lynn told Lincoln to leave so she could sleep. When he walked out of the room, He started thinking about what he should do about his family. He checked downstairs from the banister and found Luna and Lucy watching TV.

Lori was still in her room, Luan was still going on with her jokes. Lola and Lana were messing around with a bunch of old records, And Lisa was experimenting on Old fossils for some reason.

 _"Good, It looks like everything has become kinda calm after everything that happened earlier."_ Lincoln thinks as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Lincoln"

Lincoln turns immediately to see that Lucy is all of a sudden behind him, Which freaks him out and causes him to fall down the stairs.

"We need to put a bell on her or something..." Lincoln says holding his head.

"SICK FALL DUDE!" Luna says throwing up the rock sign

"Wow, Talk about a fall from grace" Luan says with a chuckle

"Good grief." Lincoln sighed.

In about 4 hours, He will be gone. How would they react? What would they do without him? He stares off just thinking about it.

It looks like he was doing it for a while, Because by the time he had stopped thinking, Both Luna and Luan were upstairs. In fact, Everyone else was in their rooms.

* * *

Time 11:30

Lynn rolls over on her back just looking at her watch.

In about 30 mins, Life is going to be different. Who knows what her and Lincoln will do. She looks at her backpack that's filled with her clothes, snacks, a baseball bat and her allowance money.

"Its not a lot of stuff but, You gotta take what you gotta take." She whispers to herself.

She looks over to her roommate Lucy, Who has fallen asleep reading some of her poetry. Lynn sighs. Despite her and Lucy having their differences, They always found a way to make it work. Now this time, It feels as if she can't make it happen. She grabs a notebook from Lucy's side of the room and she starts writing.

Dear Family..

* * *

Until you figure it all out..

From Lincoln.

Lincoln finishes up his letter for his family and puts it on his desk. He picks up his backpack and looks at the time.

12:00 am

It's time.

* * *

Lynn picks up her backpack and silently opens her door. Lincoln comes in and Lynn shuts it slowly.

"So how do we get out?" she asks.

Lincoln takes out a rope from his backpack and ties it to Lynn's bed. They both push the bed closer to the window. Lynn opens it and slowly climbs down first.

Lincoln looks back at the door and whispers, "It's for the best."

Right then and there. Lori busted the door open. And then Lincoln starts to panic.

* * *

Lynn looks up to the window to see a yellow color fill up the room and Lincoln standing in panic.

"It must be Lori" Lynn whispered.

"Where do you think you're going Lincoln?" Lori says as she cuts the rope.

Luna, Leni, Luan walk in with a frown on their faces.

"Um, Just admiring the stars." Lincoln lies.

"Uh huh, Then why is this on your door?" Lori pulls out Lincoln's letter from her pocket.

"What's going on?" Luna asks with her hair covering her eyes.

"Yeah, It's way to early to deal with this." Leni says lifting her beauty mask from over her eyes.

Lincoln looks nervously at his sisters.

Then he looks at the ground to Lynn.

He takes a deep breath.

Turns away from his sisters.

And jumps out of the window.

* * *

Lynn instantly panics and runs to catch Lincoln. He somehow ends up landing on his feet. Slightly sprains his ankle though. Lincoln holds in his cry of pain with all of his might.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Lynn yells angrily. "I MEAN IT WAS COOL BUT YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan are all up and are about to chase after us. We need to move." Lincoln says, prompting Lynn to keep her voice down.

Lynn nods and grabs a T-shirt out of her bag and tells Lincoln to tie this around his ankle. He does and they start moving.

* * *

Lori throws down Lincoln's letter and runs downstairs. Luna and Leni block her though.

"Yo, What's going on right now dude?" Luna asks.

"I don't have time to explain" Lori says moving Luna out the way.

"But It looks serious. We wanna help." Leni tells Lori

"Help? I think you've helped enough" Lori pokes Leni in her forehead.

"Me? What did i do? Did I win something?" Leni asks getting excited.

Lori angrily looks at Leni. "You can't be this stupid."

Leni looks extremely hurt but Lori doesn't stop there. "I say that every time. She can't get anymore stupid. But then she does. EVERY TIME!"

"Knock it off Lori" Luna says clutching her fists.

"No, she needs to hear this." Lori says firmly.

"Leni, You have to be the dumbest person I've met in my life. You can't figure out simple things. And the only things you know are about fashion or keeping yourself from looking hideous. You have probably the smallest brain out of all of us. Even LILY is smarter than you. And she's 15 months old. This is probably why Lincoln decided to leave this house. Because of you..."

Leni stares into her older sister's eyes.

She felt something deep in her heart.

And it sparked her to become angry.

Leni gets in Lori's face.

"You call me stupid, But you must be the one who's stupid if you think I'm the one who drove Lincoln away." Leni says grinding her teeth.

"Lori, You're selfish. The only thing you seem to care about the most is your bf and your phone. Because every time I see you, It's about those two things and ONLY those two things. For god sake Lori you threw GLASS at Lynn! So the next time you wanna point the blame at someone, Blame yourself..I hate you"

Leni runs off in tears.

* * *

The tears running down Leni's face stopped Lori in her tracks.

She never wanted it to go this far.

She never wanted to make Leni cry.

It seems like the only thing that got accomplished was that Leni and her are farther apart from each other than ever before. Lori sat next to the door, Looked up to the ceiling trying not to cry in front of Luna, But the weight of Leni's words was too much for her.

 _ **"Blame yourself...I hate you"**_

Lori starts to silently cry.

* * *

Luna just stood there. Looking confused and sad.

Whatever had just happened, isn't going to help the state the house is in.

And Luna knew that.

But she also knew she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. If there was still a chance to stop Lynn and Lincoln, She was going have to move. And fast.

"I've gotta fix this" She said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

 **Well That's Chapter 2 guys.**

 **I'll try hard to get Chapter 3 done. If I had to give a percentage, I'd say its about 40% finished.**

 **I needed some room for Character development.**

 **And I think I've found it.**

 **Well anyways. Let me know what you all think about the story so far. Feedback is much appreciate.**

 **Thanks for reading and Y'all have a good one.**

 **Stay awesome.**

 **Titan Out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Escape Chapter 3: Let's think back

* * *

The first thing Luna did when she went outside was look to the sky. The pitch black sky with no moon in sight. It was cold, But that's how January is at this time of year. The rock star could feel the cold wind breeze through her face. She instantly thought back to the situation in the house.

 ** _Why didn't she do more to stop Lori and Leni?_**

"No, Asking those questions won't bring back Lynn and Lincoln." She said quietly.

Luna couldn't possibly blame herself for this. Tension between Lori and Leni had been building up for months and it was a matter of time before frustration got the best of them. Hopefully this can bring them closer together now that they've learned what one thinks about the other. Luna took a sigh and threw on a purple sweatshirt she had grabbed from inside. When she threw it on, Luan walked outside.

"How's Leni?" Luna asked without taking a look at her sister.

"Not great..She's locked herself in her room and all I heard was her sobbing. Lori really got to her." Luan said shaking her head.

"You could say the same thing about Lori." Luna says.

Luan noticed how different her sister was acting. Luna had always been a girl who was willing to go with the flow and had a care-free attitude. Now It was as if she was looking at a completely changed person.

"Luna can we talk for a minute?" Luan asked. Luna took moment to think and nodded.

"Don't look alone." she said.

Luna felt a chill up her spine. She had no idea Luan knew of her intentions.

Luna sighs. "Sis.."

Suddenly, There were arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Luna turned her head and saw Luan holding a stick in front of her.

"What are you doing? Luna said with a confused look on her face.

"Luna, You don't need to do this alone. We're all a family and right now, we gotta STICK together, No matter what." Luan said with a small chuckle.

Luna looked at the stick and gave a small smile.

"You're so corny." She joked. She then removed Luan's hands from around her shoulders and held her pinky with hers.

"I promise I'll be back home before morning Lu." Luna said.

"Ugh..alright, You can go. But you better take up your promise." Luan said, Holding up her pinky.

Despite her wishes, There was no way Luan was going to convince Luna to change her mind. She had a better chance of making a wall dry faster with a bucket of water than changing her sister's mind. And with how terrible things have been at the house, Maybe it was better if she did go search.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to run?!" Lincoln asked, Completely exhausted from running two blocks non-stop.

"You were the one who advised we take a bus! The nearest bus station is about four blocks away from here!" Lynn yelled back to Lincoln, Who she was outpacing by yards.

"FOUR BLOCKS?!" He screamed back. "Lynn I can't keep going! I'm gonna faint at this rate!"

He looks for a local bench and collapses on it. Lynn hears him and runs back.

"Come on Lincoln!" She says, harassing him to get up by poking him with her bat.

"In the morning.." He replies half asleep.

"Lincoln!" She insists.

"Lynn, I can't keep running forever like you can. I don't do track." Lincoln says.

"Or Football, Or Baseball, Or Basketball, Or Soccer.." Lynn goes on.

"Are you finished?" Lincoln asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Please keep going with me. We're so close to the bus stop." She says with a serious look in her eyes.

Lincoln sighs. He knew he hasn't used most of his energy to run yet, But he was also running on a slightly sprained ankle. He looked over at Lynn. She was still wearing her torn T-shirt.

"Why didn't you switch your shirt?" He asked curiously.

Lynn looked down at the shirt. Then very slowly, She looked backed at him and said:

"Because it's a reminder of the moment when we became closer..."

* * *

Lincoln looked at her with a understanding face, Even though he was confused. He didn't want to make her mad or something.

Lynn turned away from him and looked at the sky.

"When I was in the hallway with the girls..I felt like I was alone.. I hate that feeling..It makes me feel weak.. I was just trying to make things right ya know?"

"But all I did was make everyone in the house mad at me.."

"I thought I was finished.."

"Until you came out and defended me... Ever sense then I've felt we've gotten a lot closer than we've ever been before.. And that's why I wanted you to come with me."

Lincoln looked over at his older sister. He was shocked. Lynn had never made her feelings so open. But after hearing her say how she really feels about everything.

About the house.

About her true feelings.

About him.

It was a change to him. But it was a good change.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I felt something too." He said quietly.

"I can keep moving but your gonna have to carry me a little." He added.

"Now do you regret jumping out of that window?" Lynn joked with a smile on her face.

"Now do you regret getting your favorite shirt torn?" Lincoln joked back.

"Oh shut up." She put Lincoln's weight on her and laughed as they continued towards the bus station.

* * *

"I know where they're at." Luna thought while she was skating down to the bus station.

She had read Lincoln's letter when Lori threw it on the ground. Needless to say, She was going to do everything she could to bring her little bro and sis home.

How would they even react? What would they say if she caught up to them?

Questions for later. Right now she needed to do everything she could to get there as fast as possible.

"Please let me make it." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Finally we're here. Lynn said while Lincoln flop on the bench next to them.

"Now we can actually relax." Lincoln said with a yawn. He starts to nod off.

"Lincoln I can see the bus!" Lynn yelled with excitement.

"Where?!..OUCH!" Lincoln yelped. He had jumped up and landed on his hurt ankle.

Lynn walked over and hugged him.

"We did it." She said quietly.

Lincoln hugged her back.

"I know." He replied.

The Bus pulled up right to the spot where Lynn and Lincoln were standing. The doors opened and they both jumped on. The bus driver stop them.

"$10.00 please." The Bus driver asked.

"10 BUCKS?!" Lynn and Lincoln yelled in astonishment.

"Are you deaf? I said what I said. PAY. UP." The lady said with a sharp tone.

"Alright we heard you." Lynn said rolling her eyes.

"Don't sass me pipsqueak." The bus driver threatened.

"You know what..." Lynn replied as she rolled up her left sleeve. She clutched her fists. But Lincoln grabbed her arm.

"Relax." He said.

Lynn looked at the bus driver and sighed. She reached into her bag, took out ten dollars and gives it to the driver. She walks down the aisle.  
Lincoln goes behind her. The bus was pretty crowded but they managed to find a seat. Lincoln takes the window seat when Lynn pokes him.

"What?" He asked.

"That's the best spot." She says.

"I know, That's why I'm sitting here." He replies

"Get up." Lynn says flatly.

"Are we seriously doing this now?" Lincoln asked, slightly annoyed.

"You wanna arm wrestle for it?" she asks with a grin. Lincoln shakes his head. Lynn would easily beat him.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" She suggests.

"Okay, That's more fair." He accepts.

Lincoln beats her.

"Best two out of three" She says.

Lincoln beats her twice.

"Ugh. Fine." She says. Lincoln looks out the window as the bus begins to leave. Lynn lays her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Hey, Get..."

He was about to protest but she was passed out, snoring as usual. Surprisingly, nobody on the bus has noticed. He takes a long look at her freckled face.  
She hasn't put her hair in a ponytail ever since they left, So her hair is still down. Lincoln looks back outside. The cars passing by are pretty fast. There might have even been a Ferrari just then.

"Hey what's that?" The person in the seat in front of Lincoln said.

"It looks like a girl on a skateboard." Another person said.

"She's wearing a cool sweatshirt with a skull on it." The person up front replied.

Lincoln's heart dropped. Slowly, He looks farther out the window.

There was indeed a girl.

Riding her skateboard.

With a purple sweatshirt that has a skull on it.

Chasing the bus.

"LUNA?!" Lincoln yelled out.

* * *

 **And there Chapter 3 guys.**

 **It's a little later than I expected. I thought it would go out yesterday but It just didn't.**

 **I'm more of a QualityQuantity person, So I tend to proof-read a lot more, Which takes a little more time but hopefully it makes it worth it.**

 **Well Anyways folks, Let me know what you think in Reviews, Feedback is very much appreciate.**

 **Good morning, Good Afternoon and Good night.**

 **Like Always Y'all stay awesome.**

 **Titan Out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breakthroughs

* * *

Lincoln was frozen in fear. His sister was riding a skateboard down a highway. Just to find him and Lynn. He had no idea how to react.

He thought the house would have reacted completely different.

He thought that they wouldn't even try this hard to stop them.

Lincoln quickly ducks his head under the seat. Lynn falls from his shoulder and her head lands in the seat. This didn't wake her though. Lincoln was glad about it, Because she would have drawn Luna's attention to them.

"How did she find us?" Lincoln whispers to himself.

* * *

"LINCOLN!" Luna yells out.

Silence.

A few heads turn out the window. Some yelling at her for being reckless. Some cheering her on in disbelief. None of it mattered to Luna though. She had saw Lynn and Lincoln head on that particular bus.

Getting them off of it was her only goal.

After all, she had made a promise.

 ** _"Luna, You don't need to do this alone. We're all a family and right now, we gotta STICK together, No matter what."_**

She clutched her fists tightly. She rarely got this emotional. Especially over anything that Luan told her. But those words.. The whole promise..

"I gotta fix all of this.." She said looking off of the road. There was a lot on her mind to think about.

But the moment she looked away, A horn sounded off in close distance.

"OH GOD!" Luna screams.

 ***SMASH***

* * *

"What was that?" Lincoln says as he sits up in his seat. The sound was as if a sandbag dropped off a 20 foot clearance bridge.

"OH MY GOODNESS"  
"NO PLEASE NO!"  
"WHY?!"

Everyone yells in sheer shock. Lincoln turned quickly back to the window.

There was no Luna.

There was no traffic from the other side.

The attention of the bus was focused solely outside. But Lincoln couldn't find out why. It couldn't have been Luna. Or he at least hopes it wasn't. He knows his sister can be a little reckless at times, But it isn't anything that he should truly be worried about. After all, She still was with the house when Lynn confronted Lori.

" _She probably left.. Yeah that's what happened._ " He convinces himself.

He looks over at Lynn, Who wakes up when the bus runs over a speed bum. She falls out of the seat.

"OUCH!" She yelps as she lands face-first.

"Are you ok?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah I'm alright..." Lynn answers back. She gets up and looks around at everyone else. Their faces were completely blank.

"Jeez, Everyone looks like they've seen a ghost or something." She says confused.

"It's Nothing." He tells her.

"Alright." She responds. Lynn rested her head back on Lincoln's shoulder. He shoots her a quick look.

"Hey, I meant to tell you earlier not to do that." He says sternly.

"I don't have anywhere else to lay my head." She replied.

Lincoln looked. Her side of the bus seat had springs coming out of it. And as much as he didn't want her taking any of his personal space, He's not gonna make her have to lay back on metal springs.

"Fine, Just don't karate kick me in your sleep." Lincoln gives in. Lynn laughs.

"No promises" She says with a huge grin.

She takes a look outside.

The nightlife in the city was beautiful.

Colorful lights everywhere and music you can hear from downtown just made things feel so unreal.

It wasn't something she was used to seeing and usually it wouldn't stand out as much to her. But with Lincoln, Everything just felt more...fun.

"You know.." She began "I'm glad we did this together. I wasn't sure how all of this was gonna even work out. I still don't but..."

"But?" Lincoln asked. Lynn's face began to turn a bright shade of red.

"Just keep putting your faith in me..Ok?" She says looking away.

Lincoln stared into his sister's eyes. This was like unlocking a new level of crazy.

Lynn, Out of all people, embarrassed. It just seemed insane.

But things have changed so fast, Maybe it's not so crazy after all. He sat back in his seat and took a breath.

"Alright, Alright, Just don't get too mushy on me sis." Lincoln teased.

"SHUT UP!" Lynn said punching Lincoln in the arm. It hurts like hell, But it was worth it. Lincoln tries to laugh off the pain.

"I trust you." He says.

* * *

"SHE WHAT?!" Leni yells out, On the verge of tears.

"SHHHHHH!" Luan says covering Leni's mouth. "Just listen for a second."

Leni nodded. Luan lets her hand off of her mouth.

"Look..She felt as if this was a problem that she could handle on her o.." Luan began.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?" Leni cuts her off sharply.

This wasn't going as smoothly as Luan thought it might have. Nobody was supposed to find out why Luna left the house. Luan wasn't even going to say anything about it until Leni walked into her room asking about her disappearance.

 ** _"I promise I'll be back home before morning Lu."_**

It was 7 am.

The promise was broken.

There were more questions than there were answers. She didn't think she would have to deal with anything of this.

And there's no jokes to back her out of this corner. Luan stood up from her bedside and faced Leni.

"She felt as if this was all of her fault. For reasons why, I don't really know. All I know is that she told me she would have them back by morning" She told her older sister.

Leni looked away and started slowly pacing the room. When she stopped, A much more worried look appeared on her face.

"You don't think that there's an actual chance she may have gotten lost? Is there?" Leni asked.

"No way, This is Luna we're talking about. Besides, Even if she got lost looking for them, I'm sure she'd be alright." Luan responded.

"We can't just sit here and just talk about it. We have to start looking for her." Leni said.

"Well If we're gonna start looking, We need to get Lori... It'll be better if we drove." Luan replies. Although the moment she mentioned Lori's name, She wanted to take it back.

"Look...I probably.."

"No It's fine." Leni said with her head down. "We gotta bury this before it gets worse. I've lost Lincoln and Lynn.. I don't wanna be the one who loses Luna."

Luan looked at Leni in awe. She isn't the one for taking leads, If anything, She thought it would have been Lori who would try to makeup, But it's not just that.

She also looks different. She wearing a Basketball Sleeve on her right arm. It was one that Lynn doesn't use because she thinks it affects her shot.

"Why are you wearing Lynn's basketball sleeve?" Luan asked confused.

Leni clutched the Sleeve. She was hesitant to take it off, But she took a look at Luan and she slid it off.

Under the sleeve was a long cut down her arm. It was deep as well.

Luan's eyes were completely white.

"How did this happen..." Luan voiced trembled.

Leni looked away from her sister.

"Lori and I had another fight.." She said flatly.

"Over what?" Luan asked.

"It was over who should apologize first." "We both started shouting and she threw glass at me. So I broke her phone." Leni said.

Luan mimed the act of cleaning glasses and putting them on. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. It's not the fact that Leni broke Lori's phone that's scary.

It's the fact that Leni was bold enough to do it, Even after what Lori almost did to Lynn, that makes it even more insane.

She snapped out of it and look over to her sister.

"Well, For Luna's sake, Let's try to talk to Lori. If things go south, I'm here to set the sails north." Luan said pulling a compass out of her pocket.

"I don't get it" Leni says confused.

Luan sighs. "Never change Leni, Come on." She says as they walk towards Lori's room.

* * *

It was so cold. The sun was just rising but the sky was still dark. The breeze was tense, As if a storm was coming.

Suddenly Luna wakes up. She tries to get up but shrieks in immediate pain.

She looks down and instantly is in shock.

Her right arm was broken in two separate places.

It was heartbreaking.

All that effort.

To be so close to getting them back.

Wasted by a wasted driver. Bummer.

She tried to stand in a valiant effort. But the toll her body took from getting smashed by a car was weighing her down and her body collapsed. Luna rolls on her back and touches the side of her head. When she looked back at her hand, There was blood dripping immensely.

"Well, I'm officially wrecked...It's up to you Lu...Bring 'em home dude.." She said smiling weakly.

Her vision began to fade as her hand dropped from the sky.

And then as if like she was in a movie.

Luna blacked out.

* * *

 **First off: IT'S BEEN TOO LONG.**

 **I know and I gotta apologize for how long it took me to put out Chapter 4. I've been busy with so much lately that i never got the chance to write it out. If you been waiting on it for this long, I just wanted to put it out there. Sorry guys.**

 **I also had some saving issues going on too, which was why this wasn't out even earlier.**

 **But it's here now. I won't make promises but Chapter 5 will not take an entire month.**

 **Y'all stay awesome**

 **Titan out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sticks and Stones

* * *

Leni looked directly at Luan.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Not really...But we have to try." Luan answered back.

A lot was riding on this moment. Both Luan and Leni knew it. If they were going to fix any of the problems, This conversation needs to take place.

Luan sighed and took a deep breath.

"Alright here we go.." She says and knocked on the door.

*knock knock*

* * *

Lori looks over to her door and slowly walks over to it.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's Leni an..."

"Go away." Lori said immediately as soon as she heard Leni's name. Right now, She wanted nothing to do with her ditsy sister.

"Lori please...This is important." A younger voice answered this time. She knew who it belonged to as soon as she heard it.

"Luan?" She asked?

"Yeah it's me." Luan replied through the door. A moment of silence occurred and then slowly, The door unlocked and Lori stepped outside of it.

"Why did you bring her with you?" The oldest sister asked with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Because It's time you two buried the hatchet." Luan replied looking away from her sister.

"No way, Not after what she told me." Lori says bored.

Leni clutched her fists.

"Lori you gotta be mature with this, I know it it wasn't nice, what Leni said, But it isn't something talking to each other can't fix." Luan argued back.

But Lori wasn't having any of this. To her, Leni was getting exactly what she deserved. She was the one that made everything in the house turn upside down. This should be her price to pay.

"What she said to me is something I can't just let go at the drop of the hat." She said looking Luan in the eye while completely ignoring Leni's existence.

"Lori come on..." Luan began again but to no avail.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for a bit. Whatever issue Leni has with me can't possibly be important enough for me to care." Lori finished.

"And all of this was again, her fault in the first place." She added and began walking downstairs.

Luan looked speechless. How can they come close to breaking the tension, If Lori isn't even willing to take blame for anything?

She was the one that drove Lynn to leave.

She was the one that hit Lincoln, Lynn and Leni with Glass.

She was the one who started the argument between Leni and her.

How could she be so blind to all of this? It was frustrating. But whatever Lori said, Set Leni off.

"That's it.." Leni said to Luan's surprise.

* * *

"HEY!" She yelled as she walked towards Lori.

Lori quickly turned around.

"Look I already told you.."

Leni cuts her off and grabs Lori by the collar of her shirt. Luan quickly snaps out of thought and runs over towards them.

"Leni what are you doing?!" Luan asked completely shocked.

"I've had it." Leni answers while looking Lori dead in the eyes.

"Let go of me." Lori demanded.

"No, You're gonna listen to what I have to say, I'm tired of you treating this family like a Doormat.." Leni replied angrily.

"What are you even talking about!" Lori fired back.

"Are you serious!" Leni tightened her grip around her sister's shirt.

She had been holding back all this anger, Even when she tried to talk it out the day before, Lori had always blamed her for everything happening. The night that Lynn and Lincoln ran away, She let her sister walk over her until she snapped back. If something was going to be done about this, She was going to have to show her this.

"Lori, I'm tired of you being so lost in yourself that you can't even admit you're at fault here." She began.

"That's Not true!" Lori stated.

"Listen to yourself?! Did you even read Lynn's letter?" Leni asked.

"There was no reason to do so!" Lori shot back.

 _ **"I've got to tell her this now or we'll just keep going in circles."**_ **_Leni thought quickly._**

* * *

"Lori, You're the reason why she even left in the first place!" Leni said coldly.

Both Luan and Lori took a pause. To Luan, It was like her sister was a mind reader.

"When we first fought..I thought the same way you did. But I soon realized that Lynn was trying to fix a problem we should have ourselves." She continued.

"Shut up..." Lori said, finally looking away from her sister.

"And then you threw glass at her! Like how could you treat her like she was a stray cat? That's your sister!" Leni said fighting her voice's urge to break.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lori threatened.

"Tell me that's not what happened!" Leni fired back. Lori paused.

"Why does it matter to you what happened between me and Lynn?" Lori asked coldly.

"BECAUSE WE'RE FAMILY!" Leni shouted. "We didn't handle things the way we should have and it caused all of this! We even dragged our younger siblings in it!"

 _"Leni..."_ Luan thought in her head.

"Do you even know what happened to Luna?!"

" _Leni.._ " Luan clinched her fists.

She didn't come back last night, And instead of letting me discuss it, You tell me whatever issue I have isn't important to you?!"

"Leni!" Luan breaks her silence.

"NOW, LOOK ME IN MY EYES AND TELL ME THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU!" Leni yelled at Lori as tears began rolling down her face.

It was as her sister dropped a nuke inside of the house. Luan had never expected it but she didn't care either. If this is what it took to bring Luna home, She's willing to let it happen.

"And what if I told you it wasn't" Lori asked, Her voice starting to break as well.

 _"Orrr not"_. Luan sighed.

"Then I know you're lying to me...But if you're actually serious...I will fight you until you actually mean it.." Leni said.

Lori couldn't take any of this anymore. Why is she the one they're targeting? And a fight too? Game on then...

She goes for Leni's hand and forces it off of her. Leni tries to shift her hand back but Lori knocked it back down. She then grabs Leni and pins her down to the wall, But Luan moves quickly and sweeps Lori's legs from under her. This allows Leni to move towards her little sister.

"Stay out of this Luan!" Lori says with a growl.

"No, I'm tired of fighting with each other. If I have to knock you down, I'll do it...For Luna's sake!" Luan yelled.

"Fine..Have it your way." Lori replies.

She picks herself up throws a punch at Leni, Who dodges and Lori's fist hits the wall. With all of her might, Lori holds down a urge to yell out in pain while shaking her hand.

This allowed enough time for Luan to creep behind her and grab her sister from behind.

"GOTCHA!" Luan says cheerfully.

...Unfortunately, Lori's strength makes this impossible for Luan to get a good grab, So Lori tosses her to the side.

Leni throws a punch but Lori catches it and twists her injured arm behind her back. Remembering something, Luan gets up and runs to her room.

"LUAN!" Leni yells annoyed at being abandoned.

"Give me a sec!" Luan answers back.

She kicks open her door and looks around frantically. Her room was a little messy but not too messy for her to not forget where the stick she showed Luna was.

She looks through all her stuff until finally she gets it.

"Aha!" She says in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leni has turned the tables on Lori and the fight heads to the tip of the stairs. Lori goes for a jab but Leni grabs her arm and swings her momentum towards the edge.

This causes Lori to lose her balance and she begins to fall.

Luckily for her, Leni grabs her hand moments before and holds herself up by holding unto the banister.

"Look, Let's end this already!" Leni says, with a few scratches that are noticeable.

Lori looks at her sister and then looks behind her to the stairs. She literally had no options in this case.

"Fine..I give up.." Lori said with a sigh.

Leni took a deep breath.

"Thank you..." She said as she wiped away any tears she had left.

"Yeah, Yeah..Look, I'm sorry for causing all of these problems... If you don't forgive me, I understand...But"

 ***WHACK***

Lori tried to finish but was knocked down the stairs along as Luan runs out of her room. The trickster had thrown the stick trying to get back to Leni's defense and was unaware of the truce that had unfolded.

The eldest sister look from the bottom of the floor. "Ok I think we're even.." She said, dazed.

"What did you do that for?" Leni looked towards. "She gave up."

"Why not?" "We had to STICK together." Luan laughed.

Leni rolled her eyes and rushed down to tend to Lori.

Finally piecing all of it together, Luan turned away and closed her eyes.

"We're coming Luna." She whispered to herself.

* * *

 ***SCREECH***

Lynn woke up almost immediately after she heard the noise. She looked over at Lincoln. He was fast asleep. She looked down at herself. Her knees were still scrapped up and her shirt was still torn. She thought she looked epic.

"Whoa, You look like hell." A voice behind her said. Lynn quickly turned around. It was a girl. She had blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. She also looked taller than Lynn as well.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked.

"My name is Rina Lawrence, I'm not from here, But the city seems nice." The girl answered with a smile on her face.

"I'm Lynn Loud." Lynn replied. "And this is my brother Lincoln."

Rina looked over at Lincoln. Suddenly, her heart began to beat faster and faster the longer she stared at him. Maybe is was the hair.

 _"He's kinda cute. I can say that much."_ She thought to herself.

"HEY!" Lynn's words cut off Rina's thought process.

"I've been asking you all these questions, And you've been in la-la land this whole time."

"Oh I'm sorry Lynn, Please continue." Rina insisted.

"What was that noise? And why are we stopped?" Lynn asked.

"Well, From what I've heard, There was a car crash earlier, So it's jammed the flow of traffic. Other people have said there are flats in two of the bus tires." Rina said.

Lynn got up and walked towards the back of the bus and looked out the emergency exit. The bus driver and a couple of passengers were inspecting the back wheels.

"It's the back ones for sure." Lynn informed Rina.

"Ah.. Yeah that's going to ruin everyone's plans." Rina replied.

A groan came from the seat in front of her and Lincoln popped up.

"Geez what happened.." Lincoln asked, stretching his body.

"The bus caught flats on the back tires, so we're kinda in limbo." Lynn replied.

"Hey Lincoln" Rina said warmly.

"He.." Lincoln stopped as soon as he took a look at Rina. He hid quickly behind his seat.

"L-Lynn, Who is she?" He asked nervously.

"Oh man up Lincoln. Her name is Rina Lawrence." Lynn said rolling her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Rina replied with a huge smile.

"Same.." Lincoln said quietly.

"Flat tires, Just our luck.." Lynn said with a slight frown.

 _"Yeah, Just our luck. Next thing you know, Something worse is gonna happen"_ Lincoln thought in his head.

And instantly he wanted to take it back. Because almost spontaneously, Three masked men forced their way onto the bus. And they were heavily armed.

"EVERYONE HANDS UP, This is a bus jacking!" The tallest of them said.

"We might be screwed.." Lincoln said looking at the audience while raising his hands.

* * *

 **FINALLY**

 **Done with all the school work, All of the other stuff DELAYING the story.**

 **NEW YEAR= MORE CHAPTERS**

 **Absolutely more to come. It's my 2017 resolution to try to be more productive and fix the** areas **I've been lacking in.**

 **Stay awesome and keeping letting me know. Hopefully the chapter isn't flat**

 **Titan out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lynn-sanity!

* * *

The whole bus was silent. A pen drop? No, you could hear a tree drop from Chicago from how silent it was.

Lincoln slowly gazed over to the the robbers.

There was a bulky tall man, And then the other two were short and stocky.

There was a chance at the back door since they were towards the back of the bus...But that could cause the masked men to open fire.

That would create yet another problem. So what now? What could they do? The odds were stacked against them. The tallest of the masked men started walking around the bus.

"Now if you all follow the commands I give, Nobody will get hurt." He said threatening. "Start emptying those wallets"

"Who are you?" Somebody asked from the front.

"Let's say, I'm your worst Nightmare.." The masked man replied aiming his firearm at the man.

"Soooo...Is that like a threat or.." The man asked sarcastically.

"No, the name is Nightmare." The masked man replied.

Lynn sat there trying to contain herself from laughter. And who could blame her? That was probably the worst code name anyone could have thought of.

"Whatever you say.." The man said.

Lincoln looked towards Rina. She was looking out the window, trying to think of ideas.

"So what do you think?" Lynn asked Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"He wants us to give up money, But we wouldn't have a lot left if any at all." Lynn said looking down at her bag.

"Well we don't really have a choice." replies Lincoln.

"I do have another idea." Lynn said. As soon as she said it, Her face broke out a devious smile. Lincoln just sat there with a straight face. He didn't know what she had in mind, Nor did he want to know.

"Lynn whatever you're thinking don't do it." Lincoln warned her.

"Lincoln, Trust me." She replied and moved her way towards the bus. His heart began to race.

 ** _"Ok Lincoln relax, Lynn might be reckless, But she's not stupid.."_**

"We're not giving you anything!" Lynn tells Nightmare.

"Good grief.." Lincoln said, putting his face in his hands.

* * *

"Ok, So where do you think Luna is?" Lori asked curiously.

"Wherever Lynn and Lincoln went obviously." Leni replied.

"Where did you leave the Lynn's letter?" Luan stated.

"It's still next to her bed." Leni answers.

"Ok, Let see what it says." Luan says yawning.

Right before they move from the stairs back to Lucy and Lynn's room, Leni stops them short.

"I should warn you both before you takes a look at it." Leni says with a frown. "It's not the most...kindest of letters."

"If it's anything like Lincoln's, There's nothing to worry about." Lori replied. "Come on, Maybe it's a lead."

Leni gulped.

The trio open the door. Lynn's side of the room was untouched. On the covers, laid the letter. With the support of their sister, Lori and Luan decide to read the letter...

* * *

"Look shorty. I'm not taking no for an answer. We've literally got you outnumbered." Nightmare explained. Lynn ignored all of this.

"I'm telling you the truth. It's not happening." She replied.

All of the passengers looked at Lynn like she was insane.

"SIT DOWN!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING!"

"WHO'S KID IS THIS?"

Lincoln looked all around him and Rina. Everybody was against her speaking out.

"Why is she trying to play hero anyways Carl?" One of the short masked men asked.

"You know how kids are now-a-days Tim." Carl answered.

"You weren't supposed to say your names!" Nightmare said angrily.

"Sorry.." They both replied.

"Just go get the girl." Nightmare demanded.

"Do you want us to you know? Pew pew?" Tim mimicked a gun with his hand.

"Wha.. No! She's a kid! Why would you even...Look, Put your weapons in the driver seat and Go grab her or something." Nightmare lectured.

"Alright" Tim said as he threw his firearms in the empty drivers seat.

"Look shorty, Just don't resist me and everything will be fine." Tim said as he went to grab her.

"That was your first mistake." Lynn said with the same smirk she had on her face when she talked to Lincoln.

"What are you talkin.."

Just as fast as he had his hands on Lynn, He found himself on the ground.

Everyone was shocked. Lincoln couldn't even believe it.

"Come on, You think I would just let you grab me without a tussle? You must be crazy!" She said with confidence.

"Tim just got dropped by a girl!" Carl said laughing uncontrollably.

"Just a lucky shot.." Tim mumbled, brushing himself off. Lynn got back into her stance.

"I'll tear you to pieces if you hurt anyone on this bus." she replied.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Tim rushed her and threw a punch.

Lynn catches his fist and delivers a strong punch to his stomach. Clean knockout.

It was over after that.

At this point, It was as if everyone on the bus was rooting Lynn on.

"The second mistake was calling me shorty." Lynn whispered to Tim's unconscious body.

* * *

 _Dear Family..._

 _Over the last couple of months.. My home life has been more than unfair.. It's been disastrous. Every day I felt ignored.. Everyone was just fighting just to fight._

 _I was fighting just to fight. We all were. Sometimes it was so bad, I would contemplate staying at my friends house.. I was ignored when I went to Mom about._

 _I always left our conversations thinking the same thing: Why?_

 _Then the fight with Lori.. Turned the whole house against me.. No one to defend me. I felt weak. Like how can you treat anyone like this? Aren't we supposed to be family?_

 _Well someone supported me... Lincoln. He defended me in the hall. He made me feel safe again. Even if he can be a dork sometimes..He's not like any of you. He doesn't see me the way that you all do.._

 _If you're reading this...You're probably too late. We're not there anymore.._

 _And Lori..I will never forgive any of the things you've done to me._

 _Until you figure it all out.._

 _From Lynn..._

Lori dropped the letter and laid on Lynn's bed. She couldn't believe. She didn't know whether to be sad or angry. All she felt was conflicted.

Luan wept in Leni's shoulders.

"What have we done.." Luan whimpered.

"We all have stuff we hold inside..For better or for worst." Leni whispered.

"But What do we do now...We don't know where Luna nor Lynn and Lincoln are.." Luan asked.

Both her and Leni turn to Lori. She look to them and then at the ceiling.

"We gonna search. Starting now. I promise we'll find them." The eldest sister said clutching her hand.

"Hey." A voice out of nowhere said.

All three girls freaked out.

"LUCY?!" Leni and Luan said in sync.

"Where did you come from!" Lori said. Lucy put her book down from her face.

"I've been here the whole time." She replied.

"How did we not notice you then?" Lori answered back.

"That's a question I should be asking you three." Lucy piped up.

"How much did you hear?" Leni asked with a frown.

"Enough to convince you to take me with all of you."

"Oh dear lord.." Luan sighed.

"Just come on then, We can't let anybody else figure out what's going on." Lori said.

"Whatever." Lucy said as she jumped down from her bed.

Silently as they could, They all left the room and through the front door.

* * *

Lincoln couldn't take his eyes of his sister. She looked so freaking cool! It was as if it was something straight out of his Ace Savvy comics. He knew that Lynn was strong, But strong enough to knock someone out with one blow? Awesome!

"Lynn, How did you do it?!" Lincoln said in excitement

"Oh that? That was nothing." Lynn beamed. She had practiced the punch in her bedroom multiple times and finally got to show it off.

But that wasn't the end of the situation. There were innocent people still on the bus, And one of the men were armed. Her only hope was to pray that the bus driver.. Ugh...the bus driver was the last person she would ask anything from. Still, She's her only option. Right now, She had to deal with Carl.

"Hey Twinkie!" Lynn shouted. "If you think I'm a piece of cake, You should grab a slice."

"Pfff, I'm not scared of you." Carl scuffed.

"Then come on!" Lynn said, Waving her hand.

"I Got a sore back." Carl lied.

"It wasn't sore when you decided to hijack a bus." She replied

"BURN!" someone shouted. Carl was stumped on that one.

"Sit back and watch a pro." Nightmare said, pushing Carl out the way.

The man quickly took off his mask and his leather coat and oh lord. He looked like a bodybuilder's trainer.

Lynn gulped.

"Where the Bravado now? Are you scared little one?" laughed Nightmare.

Lynn had no response.

Lincoln stared at her. The body language suggested that she wouldn't come close in fighting Nightmare by herself. And it didn't look like the crowd wasn't exactly gonna be the one to do much either. But what should he do? There could be so many risks with either decisions he made.

It was giving him a small panic attack.

There was no clear answer...Until He looked at her shirt.

Hair straight down, Sleeve torn ,Scraps and bumps..

This is a different Lynn. But why is she doing all of this? He reminded himself of the answer he already knew.

 _ **"Because it's a reminder of the moment when we became closer..."**_

It was a moment they became closer and he knew it..

 ** _"Just keep putting your faith in me..Ok?"_**

And That was what he was going to do.

"Lincoln, What are you doing?" Rina whispered quietly.

"I've got to hold my end of the bargain." Lincoln said bravely.

The boy got up from the seat and walked straight towards the front of the bus. No one said a word. Nightmare looked at the boy and laughed.

"Are you asking for an early retirement too, kid?" He said flatly.

"No, I'm helping take out the trash." Lincoln snapped back.

Lynn couldn't believe it. Her brother didn't look like a total dweep. Then again it was about time.

"Thank you Lincoln.." She said with a sincere look on her face.

"Anytime." He responded. "Now let's do this."

* * *

"We've been searching for Hours!" "This is is unbearable!" Lori said frustrated.

"We have to keep looking, She could be anywhere!" pleaded Luan.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Leni asked the others.

"Where DID she go?" Lori scratched her head.

"Lucy!" They called.

No response.

"LUCY!" They called a second time.

Same result.

Leni flopped on a local bench. "Ugh! What do we do?"

Suddenly, A startling noise came from the bushes.

"AHH, BUSH MONSTER!" Leni shouted. Lori shook her head in disappointment.

Luan groaned. "It's Lucy."

Lucy looked over.

"Follow me." She said as she walked past the bushes.

The sisters looked at each other and shrugged. They go around the bushes and find a huge tree.

Near the tree was a huge amount of stained red grass. But about 5 feet away from that was a girl who had a gash on the back of her head.

She rocked one bracelet on her wrist.

The sweatshirt had a skull on it.

Wait a sec...

"LUNA?!" Luan shrieked.

The girl lifted herself slowly off the ground and turned towards Luan. She gave a small smile.

"Lu?" Luna replied.

* * *

 **Annnnnd wow**

 **It's 4:00 Am over where I was when I wrote this. Couldn't sleep so boom. Finished up Chapter 6.**

 **But Yeah Luna's not dead. *SPOILER But you already read this so not really***

 **Hope that clears it up.**

 **Just out of commission for a little bit. But a star like her can't stay down for long.**

 **And Hey It hasn't been a month so I'm doing a little better XD**

 **Alright let me stop rambling and tell me what you think. ANY type of review would really help me out. Appreciate it very much if you do.**

 **I'll try to update sooner than later.**

 **As Always, Stay awesome and keep the good fight going.**

 **TITAN OUT! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Finish the Fight

* * *

Luan's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Luna was right in front of her. In front of her sisters. It was truly awesome. It might have been enough to move her to tears. The jokester rushes her rock-star sister.

"I've been so worried about you!" Luan said. She was holding on to her so tight, It was like Luna was a new puppy.

"Missed you too sis..But you're gonna pop me like a balloon." Luna replied tapping her sister's shoulder. She was released and instantly dropped to her knees. Her body still didn't recover from getting hit by a car. Lori noticed this quickly and asked what had happened. Luna was reluctant to tell her however.

"It doesn't matter right now, We need to find Lincoln and Lynn." She insisted. Lori shook her head. She didn't understand why she would tell her but she didn't wanna push the envelope.

Leni stopped Luna in her tracks. "You're clearly hurt. We need to get you to an hospital." But Luna wasn't going to comply. A huge argument became apparent if nobody stepped in quickly. It just so happened to be Lucy to deliver the news.

"Hey. You all should be glad she's here. Who knows what could have happened if we didn't." She said.

And she's right. Nobody wanted to think what could have happened. All that matters is Luna is well enough to speak.

Luna started to stretch again. The sweatshirt with a skull on it was shredded in different places. It was a shame to see this, Because it was one of her favorites.  
As she took a long look at all of her sisters, She could feel them literally staring at her She knew they were concerned, But it was creepy regardless. If there was one person she wanted to clear the situation to, It was to Luan. She was the one Luna wanted to see as soon as she saw them. She also felt she owed Luan an apology.  
She did fail on her promise and it seems cruel to just leave her out after what happened.

"I'll be back. I gotta talk to Luan for a little anyways." She told her sisters and pulled the jokester away from everyone.

* * *

Nightmare charged at Lynn and Lincoln. Lynn closed her eyes and re-focused. It wasn't going to be nearly as easy for her to shrug this guy off. Too strong for that. If they were gonna beat him, They needed to stick together and fast. Lincoln didn't get the memo though as Lynn has to pull him away.

"Lincoln, We're gonna have to get defensive. Do you know any stances?" Lynn asked quickly.

"Um...No! I only came to give you cover." He replied.

Lynn face-palmed. Difficult just turned into impossible. Nightmare turns towards the girl.

"You're wasting our time if this is what you really have to help you out." He howled. "I haven't seen a more unworthy opponent in my life."

"Hey! You don't know what your messing with." Lincoln argued back.

"You two aren't nearly enough to stop me." Nightmare looked bored.

"Well then, Three's company." A voice came from behind. The duo looked to find Rina stepping in. Lincoln flushed red at the sight of her. Lynn shrugged.

Nightmare, of course, didn't care nearly as much. This was all a big way of robbing him of his time. If anything, He should be the one who was robbing people of things.

"Are you three gonna try and mangle me or what?" He said with a yawn.

Rina wasted no time in rushing for a punch. The man laughed and trips her up. Lincoln rushes in and grabs his ankles. While trying to shake him off, Lynn kicks Nightmare in the back of his left knee. He drops to one knee and tosses Lincoln into a bus seat.

"Tim. If you aren't busy just sitting around, I could use you right about now." Nightmare groans.

"I thought you had it under control." Tim says sarcastically.

"I will END you if you don't do something!" threatens Nightmare.

Tim sighs and forces Lynn on the ground. Lincoln gets up to move to her, but Nightmare grabs him by the collar and attempts to hang him across a railing in the bus.

In Desperation, Rina takes Lynn's Bat and swings it with full might towards Nightmare's right kneecap. Suddenly, the big and bad man found himself on the ground swearing up a storm. Lincoln frees himself and looks around for something to restrict Nightmare's mobility. "Think" He whispered to himself while scanning the room.  
Quickly his eyes hit the door of the bus.

 _"That's it!, The doors will stop him! "But how am I supposed to get him stuck?"_ he thought.

That's when one of Lisa's annoying facts came to him.

 _ **"Even the slightest damage to the Achilles tendon, Can limit someone's ability to walk normally. It's a muscle in your legs."**_

What was there to use? Lynn's bat wasn't going to guarantee enough damage to stop Nightmare from walking, And it would most likely take multiple swings there, And by then he can get up and break the wooden bat. There wasn't anything else around that could help.

Unless...

Lincoln took a strong look at one of the firearms in the drivers seat. He takes a deep breath and picks up a pistol from the pile.

Slowly he turns around and aims it straight at Nightmare's right calf.

 ***BANG***

* * *

"So that's what happened.." Luna said, hanging her head.

Luan didn't know what to tell her. She had so much excitement to see her sister again. Is it time to fight now?

"We should take you to the hospital for sure then." She began.

"It's not that bad Lu!" Luna switched to defensive. But Luan wasn't buying what Luna was selling.

"Not that bad? You're covered in blood!" Luan replied, putting a hand on her sister's shoulders. Luna swats it away.

"You know me, A accident like this isn't going to stop me..plus if I go to the hospital, Mom and Dad are gonna find out what's going on and we're all dead."

Luan was hesitant to answer that right away. Luna was right, But she was also wrong. Yes their parents would grounded them for life if they found out Lincoln and Lynn were gone. But her health trumped everything, Including a search.

"Luna, get the help first." Luan frowned.

Luna shook her head. "I can't do that knowing Linc and Lynn are out there alone."

A silence occurred. Not a word spoken. Just two sisters looking at each other, their eyes deadlocked in a mexican standoff with neither one backing down soon.

Luna's stance was strong, But she knows how Luan gets when things move away from funny. She thought that finding the lost siblings and bringing them home would make her feel better about everything.. If anything it tore her apart in the inside. She might rock on the outside, But her feelings were big like her heart. She hated being away from her family, even if it was a day and a half. Besides, Fighting wouldn't help anything.

"Fine.. I'll get the help." She sighed.

* * *

Everybody was dead silent.

Lynn and Rina stared immediately at Lincoln.

"No freaking way..." Nightmare struggled to find the words.

Lincoln had aimed perfectly. The bullet had landed deep into Nightmare's calf. Maybe not exactly hitting the tendon, But He hit it enough to cause damage.

"BOSS!" Tim yelled on his way towards Nightmare. Worried, He kicked Lincoln in the face due to fear of being shot. This knocked Lincoln out and forced the pistol out of his hands. Tim picked up and aimed it directly at Rina.

"MOVE AND I'LL SHOOT!" He panicked.

Suddenly the door busted open. Lynn was right. The bus driver had tipped the police off about the situation.

"FREEZE!" The cops yelled. Nightmare looked all around the bus. More and more cops surrounded them. He knew this was it.

"It's over Tim..Drop the gun" Nightmare muttered. Tim looked at the cops and then over to Rina and slowly placed it on the ground.

* * *

 **Annnd Chapter 7: Complete**

 **May have been a little shorter than expected, But I've got a lot of writing ready to go.**

 **What do you think? Let me know.**

 **As always, Y'all stay awesome.**

 **Titan OUT! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two steps back

* * *

With the cops taking care of Nightmare and his crew, Lynn attempted to awake her brother by slapping him multiple times.

Didn't work.

"Maybe we should try smelling salts." Rina suggested softly.

"We don't do drugs Rina." Lynn said flatly.

"Not Bath salts! I've got some spices I was hanging on to for the trip back home." She replied walking over to her seat. Inside of her book bag was a case full of spices. Ginger, Paprika, Cinnamon, etc. You name the spice, This girl had it. She pulls out a small container that was nutmeg and closes the case.

"I heard this helps." Rina said and slowly held Lincoln's head up in her lap. Her heart was racing faster every moment he lied there. But she was determined to help him. Lynn was watching intensely as Rina took off the cap and held the nutmeg close to Lincoln's nose. For a minute nothing happened, but after a couple of more minutes, Lincoln started sniffing around. The Aroma was strong, But he couldn't exactly identify the smell right from the start. He began to open his eyes, his vision blurred at first.

"Lincoln?" Rina asked looking directly into his eyes as the boy coughed twice. "Nutmeg" he replied softly. At this point, His vision had returned to normal. Which meant he was directly looking at Rina's face. Her eyes sparkled like the emeralds they were.

"Wait her eyes? AM I LOOKING AT HER FROM.." Lincoln stopped in mid thought and slowly turned his head to the side. He could see the the floor. He let out a shout and quickly moved himself away from Rina. His face was redder than a cherry dipped in a volcano.

"W-w-what was I doing right there?" He stuttered. Picking up the situation as fast as he did, Rina shrieked as her face turned the same shade as Lincoln's did.

"N-n-n-no, listen, I was just trying to revi.." Rina began, only for her to pass out due to the pressure.

Lynn groaned.

"She revived you with nutmeg, But she had to sit you up so you could smell the scent, So she had you lay in her lap."

Lincoln hung his head and sighed. What an uncool look, And not to mention, He had saved the day too. But she was pretty warm when he was in her lap. Maybe she was as nervous as he had been when she was reviving him. Only way to make up for this was to return the favor.

Too bad Lynn had already did this. Noticing her brother's glare, she explained it made more sense this way so Rina wouldn't freak out exactly like he had.

The cops made their way back to the bus and the chief held his hand up to make an announcement.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, I know today has been a huge scare for you. We are very sorry for the inconvenience that took place today. I know all of you most likely have places you had to get dropped too, So We have called another bus to this location, so stay tight and relax while you wait for it. As for the three kids on the bus,  
I would like to take you kids into the police station to ask you a few questions about the guys that robbed the bus."

Lynn and Lincoln gave each other a look of nervousness. Was this the end of the road?

* * *

Luan and Luna walked back to the group of sisters. Lori took a look of curiosity.

"Ok so we've talked some stuff out before a decision was made, But Luna has made the decision to go to the hospital. But we can't let Mom and Dad catch wind of any of this. The results most likely will come back by the mail, So we may have to have to have one person stay home and be lookout for the mail." Luan stated.

Both Lori and Leni nodded. "So who should stay?" Lucy asked reluctantly. All of the sisters looked directly at her. "Why me?" She groaned.

"Because You know some things, But you don't know everything exactly. It would also benefit having you stay home so Mom and Dad don't suspect much." said Lori.

Lucy hated the idea, But Lori was right. It wasn't too often that she went outside and when she did, it was with family. She would also still be placing a role in all of this. "Alright I'll do it." She said. The sisters cheered and began to walk off. Lucy stopped them with her words.

"There's also one wildcard I'm expecting to rear her head into all of this." she began. "If Lisa finds out, what do I do ?"

Lori put her hand out to stop her sisters. Lucy was right.

"We'll find a way to keep her out of the loop. Now Let's head over to a hospital so we can figure out what going on with Luna."

Lucy nodded and began walking closely behind Luna. On her back, There were marks made from something sharp.

 _"What is she hiding?_ " She thought to herself.

* * *

Lynn, Lincoln, and Rina slowly made their way out of the cop car and walked towards the Royal Oak police department. Once they were inside, The chief asked them to sit a wait for a little bit. It was a very clean station, Although it felt as if it was a little cramped where they were. Rina nudged Lynn on the side and pointed towards outside. Getting pulled out of the car was Nightmare, Tim and Carl. Lynn felt her body tense up as she clinched her fist. She hadn't forgotten what Tim did to Lincoln, And she wanted revenge. Once They were brought inside, All hell broke lose.

"YOU THREE AGAIN?"

"IT'S THOSE KIDS AGAIN!"

"HEY TIM, MY FIST HAS A DATE WITH YOUR TEETH!"

"BRING IT TWIG!"

"LYNN CALM DOWN!"

"ALRIGHT LETS RUMBLE!"

"Hey! Get these guys inside!" The police chief yells. The officers nodded and pried Lynn of of Tim. Rina and Lincoln put all of their might into holding Lynn back. It was like Lynn was a pit-bull and Tim was a piece of steak. After five minutes of insult shouting, the chief came over to ask some stern questions.

No response.

"Listen guys, All you have to do is explain to us what exactly happened. One of the suspects ended up being shot.." The chief began

Lynn darted a sharp look at Lincoln, Who started to sweat. The chief fired a look at Lynn, Who looked straight away.

"So we need to know how that became the case. Otherwise we're gonna have to hold you guys longer from your respective families." He finished.

Lincoln and Rina just stared at each other. If Rina knew their plan...What would she think? He couldn't just come out and just say something. Well It was great knowing her.. Maybe silence was great.

"Chief sir.." Lynn said.

"You can just call me Mr. Johnson hun." The chief said politely.

"With all respect Chief Johnson...We're not telling you anything.." Lynn said hanging her head.

Both Lincoln and Rina eyes went ghost like. What is she thinking?

"Well then...I'm sorry to say this, But as of right now, You three are going to be interrogated separately." Chief Johnson stated. "Starting with you first, Lynn Loud."

"I can handle this." She said to Lincoln and Rina as she was taken into a room down the hallway.

 _"Could she really handl..Ouch!"_ Lincoln winced as he head started ringing like a bell.

 _"Run.."_ A familiar voice echoed.

* * *

 **Boom, Knocked out Chapter 8 (It kinda Felt like a Chapter 7.5, but i enjoyed writing it. )**

 **Sorry for the short summary, Just ran out of words.**

 **Keep an eye out though.**

 **Expect Chapter 9 Tomorrow: so there's that .**

 **Let me know what you guys think, As always**

 **Y'all stay awesome**

 **Titan Out :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: How deep is your love..?

 _"Run"_

Lincoln felt a huge shock run through his body. The thought wasn't what worried him, It was because the voice sounded familiar.

 _"Run"_

"Who are you?" He said in his head.

 _"Run"_ The thought kept repeating over and over. Every two seconds the thought kept repeating.

" _Run.." "RUN...RUN!"_ Lincoln had enough of this.

"STOP IT!" Lincoln screamed, Clutching his fists. He dropped to the floor and started panicking.

"Lincoln! What's wrong?! Lincoln! Calm down!" Rina pleaded.

She could really use Lynn right now.. Lincoln wasn't calming down, And if she didn't do anything, There was going to be more attention drawn to them, possibly resulting in more problems. The Blonde crusader hung her head. Taking a deep breath, She slowly had to build the confidence that the situation demanded.

 _"It's not like I have any other choice right now.."_

She wondered. She grabs Lincoln by the face and pulled him in for a kiss. But it wasn't your ordinary kiss, It had built up emotions leading up to it. And as quickly as it happened, It disappeared. Lincoln couldn't believe it. This topped a kick to the face, It was a hold-on-for-dear-life moment. The voice was gone, The only thing that was on his mind was the girl sitting in front of him.

"Ri..."

"Lincoln...I don't know what happened there. But I appreciate having you around with me. In reality, The last 13 hours I've known you feel like infinity. You've shown me what it's like to go from zero to hero in literally seconds. I.." Rina struggled trying to find the words, Her body shaking silently. Lincoln couldn't react either.

But She had to go on, There's no boundaries from this point.

"I just like being with you. I know you're not every girl's perfect guy, But You're the guy girls show off years later, Because the potential in you is something nobody else could match. You come through in the most crucial moments. And I don't wanna lose someone like you to whatever went through you're head.."

She touched his face and ran her hand down his face. He had less marks than maybe Lynn or she did, But he was the reason they're not missing or something right now. And if that's not worth a million marks, Then she'd rather have him completely unscathed.

Lincoln stood up and took Rina's hand, much to the girl's surprise. He began to lead her outside until he found the spot he was looking for. The night sky was amazing, The stars were all out as if this was the perfect calm to the storm that has been the last couple of hours. As he turned to Rina, He almost turned into a fire hydrant,  
the way he was red. Her face, Despite suffering a cut on her left cheek, was sparkling in the moon's reflection, as her blonde hair blew slowly in the wind. Now it was his turn to talk. But he was a man of action rather than cheep talk.

"What if I told you, I was running with a purpose?" he asked.

* * *

"Luna...Luna..Luna!" Lucy barked, shaking the rock queen. Luna laid there with no response. Just quiet breathing.

"LUCY STOP, What's wrong with her?" Leni asked hysterically.

"I don't know, But she's in bad shape from the looks of it. Drive faster Lori!" Luan pleaded.

"I'm giving it all I've got girls! We're two blocks away from the nearest hospital!" Lori stated.

It had started in the midst of nowhere..but somewhere on the way towards getting to a hospital, Luna had passed out. Maybe it was the injuries from the accident, maybe she had used all of her energy trying to explain everything to Luan. Whatever happened, Caused Luna to faint. Lori was right about one thing, She was giving it all she had. The speedometer was so over the limit, The next number should have read: Ticket Time. She had also cut off multiple cars changing lanes faster than the turn signal could react, Which had almost caused a wreck that threatened to have them crash into a ditch. Nobody could mind the situation. Luna's life could be on the line.

Time had been running out.

"What is this?" A voice familiar sounded off into the distance.

* * *

Luna eyes immediately open, as she finds herself leaned up on a wall in purple covered room, With nothing in it but a piano. She attempted to walk towards it, But every step that she took, The piano got further. It was a mocking game. Nothing was more obvious. Luna rolls her eyes and stops giving chase to the piano. Attempting to walk away, She found herself in the piano chair.

"What the?" "This is so dumb!" She shouts in frustration.

"Is it Luna?" The same voice from earlier asked.

Luna stood up from the piano. "Who are you?"

"That's a very dumb question." The voice answered back.

"Then show yourself."

The voice appeared from the shadows, and revealed herself.

"Hi myself." A younger version of Luna replied.

"No..." Luna knelled down. There's no way.. But how could she deny it? The long hair, The stature, The way she was dressed. It had to be her.

"Luna, You're breaking our heart." Youth Luna said, at this point face to face with her present self.

"You're not real. You have to be a mirage..Like a smokescreen on a stage!" Present Luna tried to remind herself over and over.

"This is no mirage Luna. This is what our life was before rock showed up." Youth Luna stated. She began walking slowly around the piano. "Before we became what you are today, We were still finding our self."

At that moment, Youth Luna sat down on the piano seat and broke out a quick melody of a rock song that Present Luna knew by heart now, But she couldn't finish it then. To Present Luna, It was nerve racking. Why was any of this happening? And why didn't she find her way into rock music sooner, so she could have avoided all of this? Ugh! She slammed her fist into the keys of the piano. She wanted answers and right away.

"Why does any of this matter? Yeah I...We didn't find rock as early as we could have, But it wasn't something we have to be ashamed off! We love it now! It's what every day of constant song writing leads up too. Even if it never takes off, It's our love for it that makes us who we are right now! What's your end game?"

Youth Luna sighed and snapped her fingers. Upon doing so appeared Lincoln.

"He's the reason why you're here, doing your best to save him right?" She asked present Luna.

"Well, of course." Present Luna responded.

"Here's a good question, What exactly are you saving him from?" Youth Luna asked.

This question didn't have an exact answer from Present Luna at the moment. Too bad she didn't think it through more.

"I'm saving him from making a mistake!" She answered.

Youth Luna walked over to her present self and poke her in the heart. At first what felt like nothing, Ended up being a lot more like a heart attack. Present Luna tries to take a breath, but can't catch it. It was too much for her. She began clinching her chest.

"Save him from finding out his own path? Isn't that the exact opposite from what you did?" Youth Luna shouted with anger.

"Our path was different!" Present Luna proclaimed. Youth Luna poked her again. The pain was enough to make her shout. Lincoln turned to his sister Luna and dropped to his knees.

"Every lie hurts." Youth Luna mumbled as she began to walk back into the shadows.

"Wait!" Present Luna yelled. She extended her hand trying o stop her. But it was too late. Youth Luna was gone. The pain escalated to unbearable amounts.

"STOP IT!" Lincoln yelled completely on the floor.

 _"RUN!"_

Luna found herself in a cold sweat. As she looked around, Her surroundings were a emergency room. Next to her was another patient bed and a painting local painter had made. Luna put her hand on her chest. No pain. In fact, It felt as if nothing actually happened. She put her head in the palm of her right hand and sighed.

"So doctor, What do you think we should do?" Luan asked.

The doctor took his glasses off and took a deep breath.

"It looks like Luna could be the beacon that leads you to your brother.." He said.

* * *

 **Just wanna say**

 **This is what makes writing fun. You have so many scenarios you can experiment with and turn into a story.**

 **I love writing for this story and continue to do so as we speak. (Or technically, As you read this. Dropped the ball there.)**

 **What do you guys think? Feel free to let me know in a review.**

 **If you like it, Stick around. As always, There's more to come.**

 **Y'all stay awesome.**

 **Titan out! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Change of plans

* * *

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Luan asked sitting across from the doctor.

"Well. Luna is somehow connected to your brother in a way that none of us can describe at the moment. But the thing is, We haven't exactly figured out how this is the case. Although we do have one idea of what it could be." The doctor responded.

"What is it?" Luan questioned.

The doctor removed his glasses and tapped them on the table a few times. "Well, Certain siblings have bonds that are stronger than others. If the bond is strong enough It's possible for one sibling to feel the pain of another. This can also allow them to tell what the other one is thinking."

Luan sat down and look at her sister through the glass window. Luna was holding her hands in a cup motion. A wave of uncertainty raining over her.

"I've got to say something to her." She said.

"Alright but be careful with your wording. She still trying to understand all of whats happening" The doctor replied.

Luan nodded and the doctor cleared the room to give them space. Luan took a quick breath and walked over to Luna. "We have to talk."

Luna shook her head and held her hand up. "You're going to ask me about what's going on with me, right?" She stated. Luan nodded.

The rock-star sighed and looked up. "I can't even explain it myself. I really don't know what's happening...It's like my mind is in an internal battle with itself about all of this and I...I don't know!" Luna threw a pillow over her head.

 _"If Lincoln is getting to her that badly, Maybe I can figure out where this stems from."_ Luan thought.

She walks around to Luna's bedside and sits next to her.

"I think we're all having an internal battle right now. My mind is telling me no, But my body is telling me yes." The comedian giggled.

Luna wasn't impressed at all.

"You don't think any of this has to do with Lincoln do you?" Luan asked. Luna turns away from her sister.

It was a question she wasn't looking to answer because she didn't know how to answer it. She took the easy road and ignored it.

"Do you think we're making the right choice?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Luan looked towards her.

"Well it's just..If we bring Lincoln and Lynn home, You don't think they'll run off again?"

Luna wanted to know how strong Luan felt about this, So it was deflating when she answered with "Idk."

To Luna, It seemed like a waste of time just sitting around. Nothing seemed to progress at all. But Luan was more than determined to strike gold.

"Did you read Lincoln's note?" Luan asked.

"What note?" lied Luna.

"The note he left us. Do you wanna read it?" Luan.

"Well I guess.." replied Luna. Luan took the letter out of her pocket and threw it at her bedside. Luna didn't wanna admit she was lying, So she opened the note.

 ** _Dear Family..._**

"This wasn't the note I.." Luna covered her mouth to not say anything else. It was too late.

 _"Bingo."_ Luan straightened her face.

"Oh it isn't?" She said and tossed the secret note on the bedside. Luna wasn't giving in though.

"What's this about?" She asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"You dropped it on the night that you left to find Linc. I tried to tell you, but then Lori and Leni got into that huge fight. I never read it though." said Luan.

"Why didn't you give me this when we were talking alone?" questioned Luna.

"Because you weren't being entirely truthful with me. What is it about Lincoln that's making you act this way?" Luan demanded.

"Ain't anyone's business but me own." Luna said, using a horrible accent. Annoyed with the games, Luan got into her sister's face.

"Luna this isn't just about you! I think you have the best chance to find our brother and sister and bring them back! We need you to please tell me if there's anything you know that could possibly help us find them." She said unhappily. It was against what the doctor had asked Luan to do, but she wanted answers now.

"Leave." replied Luan.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Leave Luan!" She shouted.

Luan groaned. There wasn't really anything else to say, So Luan walked out the room. Luna looked at the unopened note next to her. It was sealed with a piece of tape along with her name written in pen. She tore it off and read the note. It was written nicely, But she noticed wet marks on the paper.

 **Dear Luna.**

 **Hey, It's me, Lincoln. By the time you've read this, I've probably far away from you right now. Home life, Like I explained in my family letter, is horrible.**

 **It hurts to even talk about what happened..**

 **I thought I had found someone else to trust when there was nobody else to go to. I wish I could have came to you with all of this, But I'm leaving soon, So this is the alternative**

 **I had to write the family letter after this one, Because I didn't want the tears to end up on this letter.**

 **Luna...Take care of everyone..**

 **Lincoln.**

Luna sat there as the tears rolled down. It was all pure anger. She was right there. She even saw him. But he avoided her on the bus. He tried to hide himself as if she didn't even exist. She got up from her hospital and wiped her eyes with her bandaged arm. There was a fiery spark in her eyes, as she looked at herself in a mirror inside her hospital room.

"Time for round two." She said.

* * *

Rina stood in the night speechless as he explained everything. Lincoln looked at her with a concerned face. He hadn't known Rina for long, but she was trust worthy at least during the bus fight.

"I think it's a good reason." Rina replied.

A smile quickly formed across Lincoln's face. "It's good to see we're on the same side." He said.

The blonde smiled back at him. They quickly faded though, as the duo overheard the cops talking to each other from inside the station.

"Where did those kids go?" One officer asked.

"Forget about them for now, We have to find the brat that got away from Chief Johnson. Hurry!"The other cop answered.

Lincoln and Rina watched as they both ran down the hall. Lynn had escaped, which was good. How are they going to get her out though was the question.

"Let's move." Lincoln said.

* * *

Lynn was moving fast down the hallway. A huge fight between two gangs had given her the opportunity to run for it. She made a stop at a corner and peeked around it.

Guards began running from the east and there were more coming from the west. She was practically doomed. Lincoln spotted her from a mile away and shouted towards her.

"Lynn over here!" Lynn looked over and found him and Rina near the entrance.

"Lincoln, I can't go through there!" She yelled back. She pointed towards the front to show a security guard watching the cameras in a booth.

Lincoln shook his head and looked around him. There wasn't anything they could have used that could have helped them out. She was going to have to find another escape route.

"Lynn, We're gonna find a second exit for you. Just hang on tight!" Rina proclaimed, as she and Lincoln ran off.

Lynn nodded and began to head back the way she came. Suddenly, the girl stopped at her realization:

Her bag wasn't on her.

Lynn slammed her face into her hands and mumbled out a swear word. How could she have been so careless? What was the point of running empty handed? She knew going on without it wasn't an option. The athletic prodigy sighed and headed towards the interrogation room she was previously in. Once inside, She searched around the room. It was trashed, as if a confrontation had just recently occurred there... Lynn gulped. Quickly, The door shuts right behind her and locks. The lock is from the inside, so she knew instantly it had to be someone who planned to catch her here. That leaves only one suspect.

Her worst Nightmare.

"I believe we have some unfinished business here." Nightmare twitched.

* * *

Lucy sighed. Just earlier she was out with her older sisters, and now she's back into what felt like an abandoned household. As cool as it sounded, It wasn't what she wanted at the moment. Right now she was playing her important role: keeping Lisa out of the loop.

When Lori mentioned that it would take some work, She didn't know that it would take all of Lucy's effort. Lisa was constantly on the loose looking for evidence from what happened during the fight. Lucy was able to stop most of her attempts. But with less people to constantly keep watch over her, eventually she was going to find out something. It was unavoidable. So now it's less about how, and more about when. Lucy knew this too. Lana knocked and entered the room. The first the Lucy noticed was that Lana was wearing one of Lincoln's orange shirt. It looked a little big on her, But it wasn't long like a dress.

"Lucy.." She began.

"What is it?" Lucy flatly said.

"Can I ask you something? It won't take but just a minute." Lana asked.

"Why not. What's on your mind?" said Lucy.

Lana shuffled her feet. "Lincoln's been gone for days now. When is he coming back from Clyde's house?"

"I don't know Lana. I wouldn't worry about it though. I'm sure he's alright." She lied. She knew the Clyde thing was a ruse made up by Lori.

"Well I hope he comes back soon. I mean, I'm fine but... I kinda miss him." Lana said, slightly hanging her head. She walked slowly out of Lucy's room and shut the door.

Lucy frowned. She had forgotten about how what it must be like for the youngest ones. She would have been in the same situation, had she not eavesdropped into her older sisters's conversation. Lana was taking it a little hard, But of course she wouldn't show it. At least to Lucy anyways. Maybe it was time for her to do what Lincoln would do, and try talking to her. Even if she isn't as good with words, They're still some type of connection.

"Maybe it's best if I just rest. Right Edwin?" She said as she laid back down.

* * *

"I don't need this right now!" Lynn yelled towards Nightmare. He grabbed her by the collar and raised his fist.

"Enough talking! Let's end this!" He said.

Lynn closed her eyes, awaiting the first blow. Only it never happened.

Instead, Nightmare put her down and began to laugh. Stunned and a little nervous, She moved herself against the wall.

"What was that about." She asked.

"Listen kid, You've got guts. I've been toe to toe with many, But NEVER have I had a show down with anyone like I had with you and your dweebs. You've got some fight in ya.. So I gotta give respect where it's due. From now on, I'll call you Phantom." Nightmare admitted.

"Or you know...Call me by my name." Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't fit the fight style you have. Effective and quick. Phantom fits right in!"

"Why are you here for me anyways?" She asked.

"We're busting you outta here. What else could we possibly be doing right now?" Nightmare said.

"Fighting. Like I wasn't prepared to do." Lynn said honestly.

Nightmare laughed and poked her forehead. "Next time we meet, count on that part."

"No offense..But I hope we never met again." Lynn replied.

"None taken. Now come on, We gotta move." He said, blowing a whistle he had probably stolen from a guard.

A group of tall and muscular men moved to the room they were standing in. They all had tattoo's, wore lethal jackets, and shaved their heads just like Nightmare.

"Alright boys, Let's get Phantom out of here." He declared.

"Name's Lynn by the way.." She says flatly.

The group along with Lynn moved swiftly and quickly while making as much noise as possible. The guards noticed quickly and ran after them.

"Where are we heading?" Lynn asked .

"East Wing. There's an exit on the side-doors." A man with a jacket that said "Toothpick" replied.

"Yeah. Me, Ice and Toothpick will get you there." Nightmare commented.

The gang rounded the next corner, only to be stopped by Chief Johnson and his squadron. They scattered around the area and brought out riot shields.

"Hold it right there!" The chief stated.

"Ah gee we're surrounded." Ice mumbled.

"Look, Obviously we can do this the simple way, or we can just arrest you and hold you overnight and with more charges. Hand us the girl." Chief Johnson asked roughly.

Nightmare looked at the young brawler. "Stuff it chief, She's with us now. We aren't afraid to get our hands dirty." He replied.

"Have it your way then." Chief Johnson sighed, as he and his squadron pulled out their police batons. Nightmare and his crew took out their brass knuckles and pocket knives.

"How did you not get those confiscated?!" Lynn asked.

"Never mind that part. You've been invited to our Ballroom Blitz, will you be attending tonight's festivities?" Nightmare smirked at her.

Lynn looked at Chief Johnson and then back at Nightmare.

"Gladly." She smirked.

* * *

 **Had problems with my old laptop and recently bought myself a new one. So, I ended up having to re-write this chapter and the next three that I had saved on the old laptop. That and the ones I had for My 2nd Loud House story I was working on.**

 **Hopefully that's the last hurdle I deal with going forward.**

 **Anyways, Let me know what y'all think**

 **Stay Awesome. Titan Out :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"Get em"

That's all the guards needed to hear from their chief. The squadron mobilized and attacked Nightmare's gang.

"Quick, Lynn and Toothpick, Flank the right and defend. We've got the Left." Nightmare ordered. Lynn and Toothpick nodded.

Three guards rushed Lynn from behind, only for Toothpick to wipe them out with one clean swing of his bat. The girl was stunned.

"How'd you get such a good swing?" Lynn asked, Pulling a baton away from one of the guards.

"Well when you go through the things I did, you learn some stuff." Toothpick smiled.

Suddenly, A huge pile of guards flew in Chief Johnson's way. When he had looked from the direction it had came from, all the man could see was that he was face to face with a Nightmare. Things were going perfectly for his gang. Despite being the side with lesser numbers, The brute force they had was too much for the Masses.

"Let the girl go." The man growled.

All the chief could do was sigh.

"You asked me to do this." The chief smirked.

At the snap of his fingers, A whole line of guards came from behind him lined up with tasers. Nightmare turned and saw what they were exactly after.

"Everyone for a Wall! Protect Phantom!" The man said.

Lynn watched as slowly, the convicts were picked off and rendered practically useless. If you outlasted the first attempt, you were hit again. After that, there was no doubt. All around the girl there was bodies everywhere. Lynn turned to run, however she was met with a guard holding a taser at her face.

"Hurts to see them turn bad at such a young age." The guard replied. The girl's heart dropped to her feet. This is how it ends? Being tased in the face of all places?

Lynn closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lincoln...I failed you." She whispered to herself.

"No..Not yet." Toothpick replied.

Lynn opened her eyes to see the musclar thug wrestling the guard to ground. The cost was on Toothpick's end as the man was shot in the back from another officer.

Lynn and Nightmare stared in shock as the heroics of Nightmare's headman opened an opportunity for escape.

"Phantom this is your shot... Run for it.." Nightmare yelled. Lynn felt the tears run down her face.

"Why are you doing this for me? I hated you. You guys were evil.." She mumbled out.

Nightmare sighed and looked deep into the Lynn's eyes.

"We've done worse things in our time. We ran drug pins... We've hurt people that were innocent for fun.. There's a lot of things you didn't know about us. I wanted to kill you when I locked you in the room. But I had a second thought. I was forced into this life. Abandoned by my family and friends, I fought my oldest brother and ended up on the streets with no one to look out for me...So I made myself stronger to beat down anyone in my way.. Until we met and you and those other two defeated us. On the car ride here, I knew what you kids were up to the whole time... and it reminded me of myself. Listen to me: Don't let anyone stop your journey and protect your brother and that girl with everything in your heart.. And Promise me you will not end up too much like us.." He revealed to her.

Lynn was shocked. It's crazy to see how similar lives could end up being.. In another life, They could have been friends maybe.. She knew she had to find a way to keep Lincoln and Rina safe. But first, She had to get out.

"I promise.." Lynn cried out.

"Alright.." Nightmare turned away from her and faced against the other guards. "Run and Don't look back."

Ice and the rest of the remaining members of the gang stood beside him.

"But.." Lynn began.

"RUN LYNN!" Nightmare shouted, as the echos boomed around the whole room. The girl turned away and ran hard down the hallway. The last thing that Lynn had heard was yelling and gunshots..

"Goodbye you guys.." She thought. "I'll never forget this."

* * *

Lincoln and Rina walked out of the building, awaiting for Lynn to just pop up out of nowhere. The more and more time it took, Lincoln could feel himself getting more anxious and anxious. Finally after fifteen minutes of waiting, Lynn emerged from the other side of the police station. The two smiled at first, only to have them erased when they looked into her eyes. Any life that were once in those eyes were replace with doubt and sadness.

"What did they do to you!" Lincoln demanded.

Lynn drove her head directly into his arms and sobbed heavily. Lincoln could only do what he figured he should have and embraced her.

"Nightmare and his crew helped me escape...but Cheif Johnson...He..He" She began.

"He did what?" A voice asked.

Slowly the three children turned to see Chief Johnson holding a taser. Without warning, He took Lynn down with the taser.

"LYNN!" Rina and Lincoln yelled out.

"Due to her actions, Your friend here will be attending a behavioral correction center in Detroit." The officer stated. Lincoln balled his hands up with anger.

"You can't do this!" Rina shouted. The chief turned around and shot a cold look at the girl.

"Oh really, You gonna stop me?" He answered.

"No..But I will." Lincoln whispered. The boy acted fast and blew baby powder in the officers face. While the officer was stunned, Lincoln grabbed the taser and tased Chief Johnson twice to take him down. The boy passed Rina the taser and lifted his sister and her bag.

"How did you get my baby powder?" Rina asked.

"Oh that? It fell out of your bag during the skirmish we had with Nightmare the first time." Lincoln laughed.

Rina smiled. "Makes sense. But we gotta get out of here." She said.

Lincoln nodded. Before Rina could take her first step, Lincoln stopped and looked at her.

"Rina..." He looked away. "Me and Lynn have committed crimes. If you leave with us, You'll be brought down by association if they find us."

Rina didn't even think about his statement. "We're in this together. I can lead you guys to my house in Battle Creek."

Lincoln widdened his eyes. "Battle Creek? That's five hours from here! How are we gonna get there?"

Rina thought about it for a minute and then took out a map.

"There's a string of hotels near Birmingham. If we stake out there for the night, We can pool our money together and get tickets to the closest airport." She said.

Now it was Lincoln's turn to think. This was their get out of jail card. It was far from Royal Woods, But at least in Battle Creek they wouldn't be looked for.  
He looked at his sister. After all, isn't this why they fought so hard in the first place? There was no turning back now.

"Let's catch this bus right here!" Rina shouted as the doors opened to a bus stop right around the corner.

Lincoln smirked and began to chase after her.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Titan here.**

 **Short news once again**

 **Chapter 12 will be up by Thursday.**

 **If it isn't, Go crazy in my inbox lol.**

 **I'm serious though.**

 **Hope you guys like what you're reading**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Titan out! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: All Bonds Matter.

 ** _Quick Note: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR"S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"How long do you think it will take for Luna to get discharged?" Leni asked.

"They said she just needs to stay in the hospital for this last night." Lori responded.

A slight pause was given.

"I think you should go home tonight.." Lori began.

"I'm not leaving her side." Leni tried to argue.

"We need to have Luan and Luna make up at some point, So it would be better to have me around just in case they fight. I am the strongest after all." Lori flashed a grin.

Leni looked up to the ceiling. "Buuuuut didn't me and Luan beat you in a fight?" She stated.

The grin turned into an embarrassed look on Lori's face. "It was an unfair fight.."

"But I'll go anyways.. Lucy probably has her hands full." Leni said.

Lori nodded. Leni went over to the elevator and waved goodbye to her oldest sister. After her sister was gone, Lori walked over to the room Luna was in. On the outside of the room was Luan, who was hesistant to go in.

"What if she yells at me again?" Luan looked towards Lori.

"It was in the heat of the moment.. Luna knows that she shouldn't have done that. She's just misses Linky like the rest of us."

Luan slowly nodded. The two sisters entered the room and sat down in the chairs next to the bed. Luna was fast asleep.

"You know what's crazy?" Luan asked.

"What is it?" Lori replied.

"Luna walks around with extreme confidence, But inside there's similarities she shares with Lincoln. Maybe that's why their bond is so strong.."

Lori agreed. Luna was as strong willed as anyone was. With all the time that Lincoln spent with her, He must have had some of it rub of on him. Otherwise he would have never taken that chance with Lynn. It was pretty impressive. If anyone was going to find Lincoln, Luna was the best chance for that to happen.

"I'm kind of jealous really.. I wish I could be like them, to be able to trust in someone as much as they trust each other." Luan held her head down.

"You know, Leni feels that way with you right now." Lori admitted.

"Oh come on, you're just saying that." Luan giggled.

"No I mean it. When me and Leni fought, She went directly to you for help. Then in the fight, She relied heavily on you to take me down. As much as I hate to say that."

Luan nodded. She knew what Lori said was correct. Maybe this house has an antidote after all.

Meanwhile, Luna found herself back inside of the purple room. Same piano and the same stool next to it.

"What do you want now? She asked looking for herself.

No answer.

"Hey, you can come out now!" Luna yelled out.

Once again, she was met with no answer.

Luna groaned. This was aggravating..What was the point of her mind taking her here, If her younger self wasn't going to show up.

After three more futile attempts, Luna walked over to the piano and sat on the stool. She looked at the keys. For some weird reason, The keys were a complete different color than the piano. This time instead of purple, they were blue.

" _Why did they change color."_ She thought.

Suddenly the keys started to play themselves. The tempo was very familiar to Luna, Who had played something very similar to this before...

* * *

 _"Rock-star by night, I keep it so simple"_  
 _"Finding the key, move it so nimble?"_

 _"Ugh! That's no good at all!" Luna scribble out the verse._

 _It was two pm on a rainy Monday. Everyone except Luna and Lincoln went out to get groceries with Rita and Lynn Sr. Lincoln didn't go because he didn't feel up to it, while Luna wanted to finish up new song she had been writing. For the most part it was finished, But the ending didn't sound to well._

 _"I'll rock it, so rock it...No..umm.." "Lifestyle so fast...No that's not me."_

 _Soon, Her room began building up with papers crumbled up. It was drivng her crazy. How could something that came so easy to her stall up? Luna dropped to the floor and stared at the ceiling._

 _"Maybe I should just relax for a bit." She mumbled to herself._

 _Lincoln knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey Luna? What's going on."_

 _"I'm just struggling to finish up the song here." Luna sighed._

 _"I could tell." Lincoln laughed. He has already seen the papers that were flooding her room._

 _"It's not funny Lincoln. What am I gonna do? My band needs a new song for our band to pratice." Luna sighed._

 _Lincoln took a second to think._

 _"Maybe you should free throw some lyrics." He decided._

 _Luna looked at her brother with confusion._

 _"Lincoln I don't know if that's gonna finish the song."_

 _"It may not. But at least it could be fun." Lincoln smiled._

 _Luna sighed. What other choice did she have?_

 _"Ok I'll start and you finish We'll do a short verse." She said._

 _Lincoln nodded. Luna took a deep breath._

 _"Rock-star by night, I keep it so simple" She started._

 _"Finding my path, I Move fast and so nimble." Lincoln added._

 _"The haters we pass, fall down and will tremble."_

 _"Whatever bad thoughts, We'll pop them like pimples."_

 _The two of them looked at each other and began to laugh._

 _"Pop them like pimples?" Luna smiled._

 _"Yeah, Seemed like it fits perfectly." Lincoln replied._

 _"I'll for sure write that down." The young rocker grinned even harder. The lyrics weren't good, but it had help her cheer up a bit._

 _"Hey Lincoln, Come help me write down a melody for these." She stated, moving back to her piano._

 _"Really? Alright!" Lincoln pumped his fists._

The blue keys slowly began to die down in volume and in seconds, completely stopped playing. Luna looked away from the keys and just smiled.

"Small moments like that define the type of person he really is." She said, feeling a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOU TRULY THINKING LINCOLN?!"**_

"AHHHHHH!" Lincoln shot up.

He was surrounded by Rina and Lynn. They were in a hotel room that was a good size for three people. There were two beds, But He wouldn't have doubted that there's a pull out bed next to one of the couches. He was drenched in a pool of sweat dripping all over him, but didn't have a clue as to why. What did it all mean? Worry about it latter was the answer he thought of. The boy took a look at Lynn. She looked better compared to the last night. Although she was wearing a shirt of Rina's and her hair was straight down.

"What is it Lincoln?" Lynn looked concerned.

"It's um...nothing." Lincoln faced away from her.

Lynn slowly nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Rina moved over to the edge of Lincoln's bed and just sat down.

"Is something's on your mind Lincoln?"

"How'd you figure that?"

"Well, You were just staring at Lynn, So I'm assuming you had something to do with her."

Lincoln paused. Rina already knew about the freak out he had back at the police station. He didn't understand what caused it, or why it happened, But he did know that Lynn would probably be extra cautious about what occurred.

"I had a dream..But I can't remember what it was about anyways."

Rina grew an upset look on her face.

"It's not anything to worry about. It's probably just a small nightmare." Lincoln tried to convince her. It came off as a huge lie, but she bought it.

The blonde crusader looked at the ceiling for just a couple of moments. She knew what she wanted to tell Lincoln, but the wording of it never really clicked with her.  
It wouldn't have mattered anyways, Lincoln surely would have got the gist of what she said anyways.

"Do you ever feel... as if you're taking a lot on for Lynn?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln replied.

"Well, All the danger and all of the pain you've gone through so far. Lynn has helped quite a bit, But I feel like you're always the one putting your life on the line." Rina said.

She wasn't wrong. From the moment those two step out of the Loud house, Lincoln has had to deal with so much things, he would have never even expected to deal with:  
The bus chase with Luna, the robbers, the gun shot, the police breakout. Each new situation, Lincoln has had to be stronger and mature faster than he ever could have imagined.

"We've all have had a rough go lately Rina. I knew it would have never been easy to leave my home like this, but if there's one thing I wanted to make sure of, It's Lynn's happiness. I couldn't let her leave on her own, not because I don't believe she could handle herself, but because I would have never been able to live with myself knowing the house was so toxic, it drove away one of my sisters. If I have to keep grinding it out for her, I will." The white haired boy said.

Rina looked so shocked. Lincoln was no longer the young orange-shirted kid she happened to see on a bus. He practically shed that label when he fired a round into one of the strongest men she's ever seen. No, this Lincoln was much tougher. In fact, she admired the quick change in him.

"Alright no need to get heroic." Rina joked.

Lincoln smiled. "So what's our next move?"

Little did both of them know, The walls were so thin, Lynn was able to hear everything.

No words from the athlete, just a extremely red face and a huge grin on her face.

* * *

 **Hey y'all. FIRST OF ALL**

 **YO HUGE THANKS TO YOU GUYS.**

 **I always, ALWAYS read the reviews from you guys. You guys keep me going on this story. So keep letting me know what you think!**

 **Listen: I got cocky and thought Chapter 12 would have been out that Thursday..(That was dumb of me lol.) But I hit unexpected walls in the plot and I didn't wanna deliver a sloppy** **half -assed chapter, So I've spent so much time working on it, pacing it better and ripping out parts that didn't make sense.**

 **I'm not perfect, and I'm sure this chapter won't be perfect, But I won't just kill this off. Trust me, just be patient with me like you've been and I'll try my best to give you the best chapters I'm capable off.**

 **So like always: Y'all Stay awesome, More The Escape coming along with The Last Loud out. I've made The Escape my number one priority, So if you like my other series, Just wait a little longer please.**

 **Titan Out! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: La Bambina (PT 1)

 _ **Author Note: Got a little more descriptive. Nothing too crazy, but just making a helpful note before reading the chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lori checked her watch.

6:00 am.

 _Ok, she can be out at any time now._ She thought to herself. She looked at her sister Luan, who was pretty much knocked out. Her best option was to let her sleep until

Luna came out and was guaranteed not to argue. The odds of that were small, but you never know with the Loud sisters. Being the only one awake at the moment really helped Lori think about everything that was going on. Once Luna gets released, She'll be itching to find Lincoln and Lynn.

"Hell has no fury, like a sister's scorn." Lori smiled.

The elevator doors opened and inside was Leni and Lucy. Both were holding a pair of flowers, presumably for Luna. Although Lucy's flowers were dead..due to preference.

"Is Luna allowed to check out yet?" Leni asked.

"Not necessarily. She has to pass some tests to make sure the accident didn't damage anything vital." Lori answered.

"YOU'RE JOKING WITH ME!" A voice shouted. Suddenly a huge slam could be heard through the doors.

It was enough to jolt Luan out of her sleep. Lori was the first to run into Luna's hospital room, followed by Leni and Luan. Lucy followed cautiously in last. What happened next was a struggle between Lori and Leni's strength vs Luna's will to strangle her doctor to death. Luna had passed all of her tests except for the mobility test due to falling from the walking beams. At first, Dr. Keane tried to withhold Luna for a day or two more days. She declined and attempted to finish the balance beam. When

she fell again, the doctor wanted Luna to at least use a wheelchair. Luna once again refused and tried once more. This time, however, she pushed herself to the end.

Because of this, Luna figured she had made enough progress to be released without a walking aid. That wasn't what had written on his papers however. He had left them on the counter near Luna's bed while he went to the bathroom. With enough effort, Luna moved to the papers to look through what the doctor wanted to do.

"Needs somewhat of help moving around. Struggles mightily on the bandaged right leg. Shifts more of her weight towards her left side of her body. Giving Crutches for at least a week or two."

This was enough for Luna to rage out completely. By the time Lori ran in, Dr. Keane was already in the room cornered by Luna, who was holding one of the crutches given to her. She slammed the clutch on the ground and tried to make her way to Dr. Keane with a bed pan. That's when Lori and Leni were able to hold Luna back.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW I FINISHED THAT BEAM BY MYSELF!" Luna shouted.

"Luna you gotta calm down." Dr. Keane tried to say with a straight face. The nervousness was obviously there.

"YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD PROBABLY SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Luna retorted.

"LUNA STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA CAUSE MORE TROUBLE!" Lori pleaded.

Luna looked extremely hurt at Lori for this.

"You're telling ME I'm causing more trouble? That's calling the kettle black! Get off me!" Luna shoved Lori's grip off of her.

Lori would have at this point, shoved her sister back and probably started a huge fight. But she knew that Luna was hurting the most right now, and doing any type of actions like that would just damage the amount of help she would be willing to give later. So she stepped back and asked Luan to take her place. It was at that point, Luna had shoved Leni from her waist and leaped towards Dr. Keane. Everything moved in slow motion from there. Luna winded her arm back and threw a vicious punch.

*BAM*

Dr. Keane wasn't going to shy away from the hit, but it never reached him. Instead, The punch had landed on Luan, who had shifted her position to take the huge blow. Everyone stared as Luan stumbled back and held her face in pain. Luna, who found out very quickly, moved to her for support. Once Luan felt her sister near her, The queen of tricks grabbed the rocker by her shirt and held her collar close.

"Luna please.." Luan was able to speak out.

Luna said nothing but looked at her sister. Luan hesitantly moved her other hand from her face. Blood dripped from the girl's face. At first, it seemed as if there was a cut until Luan removed the rest of her hand from her face. Everyone gasped at the sight. Luna felt her heart drop. Her punch not only connected with Luan's cheek, but it also broke the wire from her braces. The wire then pierced through a small piece of tissue through her mouth. When Luan moved her hands to her face in reaction to the pain, the wire also cut a bit into her hands, causing the blood to drip from her face.

"Lu...your face.." Luna mumbled fighting tears.

Luan felt her wire that pierced her and bravely pulled it from the inside of her mouth. Lucy was amazed the most out of her sister's endurance to that amount of pain. But she hadn't forgotten about the tantrum her sister threw.

"Take the crutches and please apologize to Lori and Dr. Keane." she said quietly.

"Lu I don't want-" Luna pleaded.

"TAKE. THE. CRUTCHES." Luan repeated herself. Lori stepped in between the two them.

"Luna. In order to find Lincoln and Lynn, We need you to be the fastest that you can be. You're the lead to this whole thing, Without you being fully healthy, We won't find either of them." She added.

But her words didn't hit the rock prodigy. Her anger was blinding her sight of everything. I mean, nothing was enough for anyone. Did anyone give her credit for anything when she risked her life to look for Lincoln and Lynn? Matter of fact, How did the family love quickly turn into rage? It's to a point where she literally knocked the metal out of Luan's mouth! It was so much for Luna to handle all at the same time.

The wreck.

The voices...

The image of Luan pulling out her wire from her mouth.

Lincoln possibly dead.

Lynn crying alone...

She needed help.

"I can't keep going like this.." Luna broke down.

"You won't have to if you just use the crutches. They'll hel-

"I mean I can't keep going like THIS!" Luna cried even more, pointing to her head.

She was borderline hysterical. It was all of the trauma, all of the stress. At least she figured it was...She felt herself going insane. her thoughts were overrunning her.

 _"They can't help you anymore!"_

 _"Lies.."_

 _"Lunaaaaa"_

 _"Don't say my name!"_

 _"Dr. Keane do something!"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Luna shouted.

It was all black from there. How long...She didn't know, All she knew was it was painfully slow.

 _"What's the point of trying so hard anyway?"_ She heard herself say... But it was more like her conscious said it rather than herself. Everything stayed black. There was nowhere to go. She couldn't see anything anyway, so what truly was the point?

 _"She fading off from us, we need to find a way to save her!"_

"Please...Help" Luna said.

She was drowning, but not in an ocean, and not a lake.

 _"I don't know what's happening, but... it's ok._ "

She wanted to respond, but she couldn't find the words.

 _"Don't fight this feeling Luna..I can't explain what's going on but...I can feel everything. Don't lose yourself."_

"Please don't leave me.." Luna forced out.

 _"I have to go.. Please don't lose your sanity Luna."_

* * *

"I heard there was a pool here." Rina said.

"POOL?" Lynn swung the bathroom door wide open.

"How did you-" Lincoln was cut off by Lynn tossing him outside of the room.

"What was that for!" He asked violently. Lynn chose to ignore him, so he leaned towards the door.

"We gotta get down there. Rina! Lose those clothes and let's get changed!"

"Lynn wait a sec, don't do that!"

Lincoln took his head off of the door with a face redder than a cherry.

"Well then. What they don't know, won't hurt them." He says to the audience.

When he went to turn back to the door, Lynn was holding a baseball bat.

"Lincoln, What were you doing so close to the door?"

Lynn's face had no emotion on it. Just a dark shade hiding an evil stare.

 _"Quick Lincoln think smart! One wrong move and Lynn turns your head into mashed potatoes._ " he thought to himself.

"I was about to go down to the swimming pool and then I realized I had no swimming gear on, So I walked right back." He lied.

Lynn read him like a book. "So why was your head close to the door?"

"I was um...Trying to see if I could find the room by looking down the whole time."

A weaker attempt that Lynn shredded immediately. "Lincoln, were you trying to catch a peek at Rina?

"Of course not! He retorted.

Lynn wanted to hit him in the head with a bat to punish him for a white lie, but she couldn't wait to hit the pool fast enough, so she decided to let it pass.

"She's in the bathroom changing, So don't think about anything crazy, ok?" Lynn warned her younger brother.

Lincoln nodded. Lynn immediately ran down the hall looking for a way to the pool.

"Ok...Just gotta find my trunks and get out of her as fast as possible." he mumbled, entering the room.

He was looking around the room for the bag that Rina and Lynn had gotten for him since he had lost the bag back on the bus on the route here. He can't remember where he placed it, but it had to be somewhere in here. He checked under his bed, inside of the closet, in all of the corners. It was nowhere to be found.

 _"That's weird.."_ Lincoln thought. _"It should have been here"_

 _"Please help..."_

Lincoln froze. The voice was very familiar.

 _"Please help...me"_

He could hear the voice more clearly now. The sound could be coming from the door, so Lincoln slowly made his way to the door. His heartbeat raced, his hands began to sweat intensely. If it was who he thought it was, then...

Lincoln opened the door and found a girl as tall and pale as him staring him right in the face. She was wearing a sundress that was red as a cherry. She also wore goggles on the top of her head that were marked "17." Her eyes were hazel-like, which matched her long, dark brown hair.

"Come with me." The girl said as she grabbed his hand and took him down to a room used for refreshments.

Once they were there, Lincoln was about to tell her how furious he was, only to have her shush him and pointed around the corner. Lincoln peaked and looked towards his room. There were police officers of plenty surrounded the room that he was staying in. Suddenly they kicked the door open and rushed in big numbers. Lincoln instantly felt the need to rush back and help Rina, who was still changing in the bathroom, but the girl wouldn't let his hand go.

"Don't run out on me." She said with a more serious tone in her voice.

"What are you doing?!" Lincoln felt his anger build.

"I'll explain to you later, right now, I need you to help me get out of here." The girl looked him in the eyes.

"Why are you asking me?" Lincoln struggled to get out of her reach.

"Because you're the one who killed Cheif Johnson right?"

Lincoln said nothing. Killed? No way...All he did was taser him, even if it was more than once, it couldn't have killed him...could it?

"Well, they think you did it anyway, So they're looking for you, and a brown haired girl wearing a torn long sleeve t-shirt, who escaped in a police station fight."

 _Lynn.._

"What about Rina? Are they looking for a girl named Rina?" Lincoln asked.

"As far as I know of, no."

 _"Ok good... At least they haven't dragged her into this yet."_ he thought.

"But that isn't important, we need to find a way to get to that girl and quick." The girl insisted.

Lincoln looked back for a second. He didn't want to leave Rina alone after all she had did for him, But he knew that he couldn't go back and explain what had taken place. As long as they haven't identified her as an accomplice, she's safe for now. Unfortunately, That wasn't the case for him and Lynn.

"Before we go, were you the one that kept saying "Please...help me..?" Lincoln asked the girl.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." The girl told him honestly.

"That's a little troubling." He mumbles.

"So get ready, because this is the call to adventure." The girl spoke up.

"Last question." Lincoln said.

The girl blinked "What is it?"

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at him and grinned.

"My friends in Toronto call me, "La Bambina"

* * *

 **A few things that I want to clarify**

 **1\. A lot of inspiration from Luv is Rage 2 in this chapter. I wanted to dig deep and get a little uncomfortable (Also this is not a Luna-Abuse chapter, This comes in to play later. Trust me.)**

 **2\. I also wanted to get dark, but not like a depressing dark. (Just dipping into what I had prewritten.)**

 **3\. This chapter by far is one I really would like to hear back about. I had a huge smile on my face after reading through it, And I hope that you guys like it too.**

 **4\. The Dialogue in the scene when Luna blacks out: Those comments are all taking place in her thoughts. Whether or not Lincoln can confirm the voice he heard is hers or the last voice that Luna heard was Lincoln's, I will leave that up to you guys.**

 **Hope you guys liked this one.**

 **Stay Awesome**

 **Titan Out *Peace Sign***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: La Bambina (Pt.2)

* * *

"Are you sure she's down there?" La Bambina asked Lincoln as they made their way to the pool.

"Yeah, She's definitely there." Lincoln replied.

"We may not have much time, so I'll do a quick check in the pool restrooms in case of more cops." La Bambina stated.

Lincoln nodded as La Bambina made her way towards the bathrooms. He took a moment to sit down and look around for Lynn. He couldn't seem to spot her anywhere, So he assumed she went to the bathroom or something. Right now, was the chance to sit down and re-evaluate everything that's happened so far. Who exactly is La Bambina and could they trust her? Also, If she's from Toronto, how could she have known about the incident back at the police station? There are too many coincidences for her to only just happen to hear about it. After all, If Chief Johnson had died, there would most likely be a bounty on Lynn's head rather than a reward...And even that is unfair, due to himself being the one that tasered Cheif Johnson. Then Rina finds a place to plan their next move, and she's being held captive in the room for both of them? This is all really screwed-

"LINCOLN!"

Of course, Lynn sneaks up behind her younger brother and gives him a heart attack.

"Lynn, Where were you?" Lincoln mumbled after collecting himself.

"In the pool silly. I was just practicing my backstrokes in the deep end." She claimed with a smile.

"Don't you think that's a bad place to try them? You could drown."

"Me? Drowning? You sure are full of jokes today." Lynn cracked up. She wasn't invincible, but she does have a point. Lynn's athletic ability was almost second to none.  
But that's beside the point. They had to discuss the issue at hand.

"Lynn, I gotta let you know." Lincoln began.

"What is it? Look, If it's something about the trunks that Rina gave you, It was the first thing that looked similar to the one-"

Lynn spotted the serious look on Lincoln's face and allowed him to finish his sentence.

"It looks like we're going to have to get out of here." Lincoln stated.

"Well um.. alright, let's head up to the room and tell Rina-"

"She can't come with us Lynn.."

Lynn shot Lincoln a malicious look.

"Why not?" she asked.

"When you left, I went back into the room to check for something, and I met this girl who was outside of the door. I thought I heard her voice but it wasn't her, So when I went to open the door, she pulled me into a hiding spot, and within the cops busted in the room looking for you. When I asked the girl why the police were here,  
she said that they wanted you for the murder of Chief Johnson." Lincoln explained.

Lynn stayed silent. Lincoln began to worry that she might do something as wanting to confront the cops one on one.

"I'm turning myself in." Lynn broke the silence.

"Are you crazy?!" Lincoln yelled out. This drew a small crowd's attention.

"Lincoln, I can't let this happen! She can't go down for something that isn't on her! It would kill me inside!"

"Lynn, We don't even know if Cheif Johnson is dead! All we know is that this is the story of what one other person told me! Plus, You didn't even do it, It was me who tasered him!"

"But I can't afford to lose either of you! I have to do this!" Lynn argued back as she began to run away. Lincoln chased after her, but slipped on a wet part of the deck. La Bambina bursted out of the women's changing room.

"Bambina, She-"

"I heard everything, Go after her! I'll try to catch her at the elevator." La Bambina said.

Lincoln picked himself up and continued to chase after Lynn. What the hell was she thinking? This isn't a fight she should be even fighting! She's most likely being blamed due to her being the only one committing some type of crime at the station. Lincoln tried to keep pace, but it's hard to keep up with the Energizer bunny herself. If he was going to catch her, He was going to have to hope that Lynn would run to the elevator and not the steps. Inside of the lobby area, La Bambina caught a glimpse of a girl racing through the lobby.

 _"That has to be her."_ She thought to herself as she braced herself for the impact. Lynn weaved her way through the traffic of bodies that were crowded around the lobby desk. As she hit her top speed, however, She spotted La Bambina out of the corner of her eye moving towards the elevator doors. She also knew that Lincoln was on her tail, so the best option was to hit the steps as quickly as possible. Lynn finally made her way past the final obstacle and took a jump step out of the direction of the elevators and lined her body up to cut to the stairs. It was the perfect execution.

Sadly, It was the wrong move.

As soon as Lynn decided to jump cut, La Bambina pushed herself off of the elevator doors and launched at Lynn. She hadn't expected to derail Lynn off course entirely,  
But she was able to trip Lynn up enough to cause the young girl to lose her balance and fall on top of the second set of stairs. With Lynn down for a second, Lincoln used every last ounce of energy he had left in his body to come close enough to catch up with her.

"I've got to keep going." Lynn said with a bit more determination after picking herself off the ground. She was only able to get one foot on the next step before Lincoln grabbed her hand.

"Lincoln what are you doing!"

"I'm stopping you from making a huge mistake Lynn!"

"The mistake was leaving Rina by herself! What if something bad happens to her?! They aren't the cleanest cops in the state Lincoln!"

"I know they aren't, But if anyone is going to find a way out of this, It's Rina! She always has something up her sleeve."

"Lincoln please!"

"LYNN NO! I can't let you do this!"

"THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!" Lynn shouted back at him.

Lincoln froze in his steps. He felt every emotion he had at the moment drop as quickly as the tears streaming down Lynn's face.

"I never wanted to put you in such a situation like this in the first place! I never caught up to think about all of the things you've done for me. It's just like Rina said.. I'm always having you put yourself in tough places that you have to fight tooth and nail to get out of! It's like I'm a damsel in distress! I can't keep standing around and letting people get hurt trying to save my behind!"

Lincoln gripped Lynn's hand harder.

"Lynn, There's nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for you! I want you to know that I don't want to see you lose your only chance to truly be happy! That's why you left home right?!" The white-haired boy exclaimed.

Lynn felt herself freeze up. There was no response.

"WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER! NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! DO YOU HEAR ME, LYNN LOUD?!"

The sports prodigy slowly shook her head. Lynn couldn't believe it. Where the hell did this passion come from?! Lincoln never got like this, Unless he truly cared...  
It was so obvious and yet she ignored it. What was she doing? Not trusting her brother when she had asked him to do the opposite for her? She had no other choice. She did want happiness...But not only for herself, for Lincoln as well. She couldn't ignore his speech and fight him off. It was time she stopped questioning him and started to rely on him as a partner. Slowly she took a deep breath and looked Lincoln dead in the eyes.

"I know what I tried to do was stupid... But I don't wanna see Rina get hurt!" Lynn answered honestly.

Lincoln felt a cold shiver go up his spine. "Listen, Lynn.."

"Trust me, We'll get her out of there."

The siblings turned to see La Bambina with two other people. One was a guy who was about six feet tall with blonde hair and a black long sleeved t-shirt that read:

"La Bambina."

The other person was a girl who was shorter than the guy with red hair with purple streaks. She also had a long sleeve t-shirt with the same thing, only her shirt was red with the lettering in black.

"La Bambina? Why do these two have your name on shirts?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh yeah hahaha. I forgot to mention. La Bambina is the name of our resistance force." She laughed.

"La Bambina? Resistance force? Who exactly are these guys?" Lynn asked, confused.

"Oh yeah that's right, we haven't properly met. Well since you already know that my real name isn't La Bambina and I can trust you two, My name is Tobin Washington.  
The guy with the blonde hair over there-

"-Meh."

"Yeah him, His name is Aaron Wyona" Tobin continued.

"And I'mmmmmm Tessa Kiroy!" The girl chimed in happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Lincoln smiled. "Were they the two you were referring two earlier?"

"Yeah, they are. All of us grew up together in a small neighborhood in Toronto." Tobin confirmed.

"So you're the one who murdered the chief I'm guessing?" Aaron muttered, pointing at Lynn.

"I didn't murder anyone!" Lynn clinched her fists.

"Knock it off Aaron." Tobin shot the blondie a look. The message must've connected because Aaron immediately apologized.

* * *

"If the public knew about the death of our chief, It would throw the media in a frenzy." The officer spoke.

"Oh really? So why bother telling me?" Rina egged on.

"Well here's the thing hun." An officer with the name Rodwell stood in front of the girl. "You were spotted red-handed in the tape. We know what your buddies look like."

"I have no idea what you're referring to, sir." Rina played dumb.

Officer Rodwell laughed. "You really think we have time for you to play coy? Sorry, but we want answers about our chief. You can either start singing or go Bye-Bye Birdie."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Officer Rodwell began to pace around the room. "What will break her? There's no dirt on her! She's cleaner than the windows. Probably as to why she volunteered to draw them off of Lynn's trial. Rina Lawerence... What was the thing that could break such an innocent girl.."

"Umm is he okay?" Rina asked a fellow police officer. Everyone heard the man say what he was thinking, nobody questioned it though.

Officer Rodwell stopped pacing and faced Rina face to face.

"Have you heard from your mother Olivia in a while Rina?" Rodwell asked with a sadistic smile.

"Yup... I have." It was a small lie but she was able to deliver it in convincing fashion.

"Is it true that your mother is a convict?" Officer Rodwell pressured. Officers inside the room were put off by the comment, but allowed him to continue.

"Yeah, she is. What's your point?" Rina felt some anger release in her statement.

"In 1999, She was convicted of what type of murder?"

"First degree.."

"Exactly. And you know who was her victim?

That was her trigger. "I'd advise you to shut your mouth right now. "

"Oh, what's wrong Rina? Where's the BRAVADO NOW?!" Officer Rodwell cranked up the pressure of the moment.

"SHUT UP!"

"CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?! ADMIT IT ON YOUR MOTHER'S VICTIM'S GRAVE! YOUR FATHER SHOULD HAVE-"

"RODWELL ENOUGH!" One of the cops pulled Rodwell away from the girl.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Another cop yelled.

Officer Rodwell smiled. "Look at her! It's disgustingly obvious she's hiding something to protect her friends. Unfortunately, If she doesn't talk, My gun will give her the liberty of doing so!

Time stopped.

But Rina's rage didn't.

"PULL THE GUN ON ME, ONLY ONE OF US WALKS OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Rina untied her hair from the ponytail state it was in.

* * *

 **"Let me wrap my weave up"**

 **"I'm the trap Selena"**

 **"Dame mas gasolina!"**

 **Seriously though, If you've been following this story since I began it in 2016!: (JESUS CHRIST TITAN, PICK THE PACE UP!)**

 **1\. Thank you for supporting for the very beginning. I know I've probably ticked a lot of people off by not being consistent. But I'm doing the best I can with this story.**

 **2\. I'm sure there are better Loud House stories out there than this one (I've read a lot actually LOL. They've motivated me to keep trying harder. ) So for everyone and even the people who just now found my story. Thank you so much for even considering reading this.**

 **3\. I know every chapter can't be perfect and as I've said multiple times, I may fall flat on some of them (Hopefully not) But the support I've seen in the reviews is really refreshing. EEEEEEven if it was months between stories. I apologize.**

 **(Also thank you for the Mostly positive reviews. but any type of feedback is welcome of course.)**

 **Alright though, enough of the mushy gushy stuff.**

 **I'm shooting for more in 2018, considering that last year was a disappointment for me in terms of uploads.**

 **As always please let me know what yall think.**

 **I'll get more in-depth next chapter, Won't leave yall hanging for too long.**

 **Titan out!**

 **Stay awesome :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: La Bambina (Pt 3)

* * *

"Fine by me."

Officer Rodwell pulls out his firearm of choice: The Beretta Model 92C.

"What the hell are you doing Rodwell?! She's just a child!" One of the cops asked astonished.

"Get off my back West! She's not your ordinary child, she's the daughter of the murder convict, Olivia Lawerence. This is not your average girl. Oliva was one of the hardest convicts to catch in my lifetime. Her case went cold several times due to her brilliance. At times, I had no type of evidence on her. Somehow, every step I took, Olivia was twelve steps ahead of me. Surely that talent of evil has passed on to her daughter."

Officer West looked over at Rina. The girl showed no fear on her face. If she had any type of regret in her head about what she said, It was gone by then.

"I'm not my mother for a reason." Rina lowly growled.

"You're right. You're even more deceiving and clever than she ever was." Officer Rodwell poked back.

"And you're garbage. Dirty cops like you never win."

"Tell me where the girl is, and all of this can go away from you."

"I don't know where Lynn is!"

"Enough lies you, witch!"

In a matter of seconds, Officer Rodwell releases the safety and points the gun at Rina's head.

"If the next answer you give has nothing to do with the whereabouts of Lynn Loud, you're dead Lawerence."

Rina stayed silent. Officer Rodwell looked around the room for any more clues that he could possibly use to warrant an arrest on her. The room like before was clean, so his odds were very slim to none.

"Where exactly did you get the money to pay for something like this?"

Rina once again didn't respond.

"Okay smart-alec, If you don't respond to any of my questions. I'll blow your brain to smithers."

"Isn't that a catch 22?" She muttered.

"What did I just say earlier?!" Rodwell angrily shouted.

"Drop the gun, Rodwell!"

Officer Rodwell turned his head, only to find Office West pointing his Glock 22 at his back.

"You've got nerves to even consider pointing a gun at me." He laughed.

"I can't believe I've even let you get this far! We both know this isn't right! Look around the room! There's nothing here to prove that Lynn Loud was even present." Officer West argued.

"She's the daughter of the evilest woman I've dealt with in my life! I have to do this!"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE MY MOM FOR THE LAST TIME!" Rina barked.

"DON'T SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TOO!" Rodwell answered back.

Slowly, another cop pulled his firearm on Rodwell.

"West has a point. Drop the gun." He reasoned.

"Oh come on! West couldn't even pull a gun out on the guy who committed a B&E." Rodwell argued.

"Maybe it's because he uses his brain before making critical decisions?" Rina poked back. "Maybe it's because the B&E guy actually BROKE a law."

"THAT'S IT!" Rodwell yelled.

The officer moved his hand and pulled the trigger...

But everyone knows that the bad guys are always terrible shots. Unfortunately for him, he is one of those guys.

The first shot misses Rina by inches and she takes advantage by quickly seizes the gun before he can fire a second shot.

"How in god's name did I miss!?" he asked. Rina doesn't respond and aims the gun at the Rodwell's heart.

The officer looked into the girl's eyes. The once emerald eyes of the blonde crusader had raged into a crushing wave of aqua green.

"I don't know much about my mother's past, and from what you said... I don't wanna know more about it. But she still raised me to be better than anything she was at my age. I never want YOU to speak my mother's name or mine ever again. The next time you do, I will ensure that you're finished... Now then, I assume our business is done here." Rina coldly threatened. Knowing better, the girl slides the gun over to the rest of the police officers.

The rest of the officers were as speechless as Rodwell was. Why didn't she finish him off?

"Well...I apologize for Rodwell's actions on the behalf of the police. However, we still would like for you to come back down to the station with us to see if you'd like to take further action on the situation that has unfolded here. As you could imagine, this could cause a huge PR scandal." Officer West admitted sheepishly.

Rina couldn't care less about their rep, as she along with Lincoln and Lynn planned to leave the city within a week prior to this fiasco. Everything the police would have gotten from the civilians if they were to learn of this, would be justified. Plus, Rodwell's actions deserved immediate termination.T he most important part was that Lynn could get away for now. Hopefully, they won't fall apart without her quick smarts. On the other hand, she sorta lied to Rodwell seconds ago. Her mother's past was well documented with multiple people, including the weird disappearance of her father back in Battle Creek, but there wasn't much Rina herself knew. Maybe co-operating with the cops could give her a chance to investigate a bit more...

"That's fine with me." Rina replied.

* * *

"We'll lead Lynn into the room as bait. The police will probably try to arrest her on the spot. Then Lincoln and I will swoop in and take em out, while Aaron and Tessa escort Rina and Lynn. Does everybody agree with the plan?" Tobin asked.

Everyone was in agreement: The consensus was no.

"Why not?" Tobin asked defeated.

"One, I am not the bait." Lynn stated. "And two, I'm sure there are more than two officers in that room, so I can only assume that you two will be swarmed and taken down before you can finish one at a time."

"Do you have a better idea?" Tobin wondered.

"They've kicked in the door, so it doesn't seem unlikely that they won't see us as soon as we head up these flight of stairs. Since we haven't seen any cop run down these steps as of yet, I can only assume Rina's doing a great job of keeping them inside the room. Our best bets are to run an ambush from the elevators using a lobby cart. Then, we run up on the policeman that checks outside and enter a Mexican standoff by stealing his or her gun!"

Everyone stared at Lynn like she was an alien. Well, everyone except for Tessa, who had stars in her eyes at the thought of the idea.

"Well as ambitious as that sounds, We can't use the elevators." Aaron stated.

"Why not?" asked Lincoln.

"Because they're jammed. I think there might be some people stuck on it as well."

"How?!" Tobin went white in the face.

Aaron pointed at Tessa. "Guess who."

"I wanted to see how fast the elevators went, sooooo I decided to hack them." She smiled.

Nobody believed her, until Tessa took off her long sleeve to reveal the buttons from the elevators inside of a secret pocket on the inside of her shirt. The fact that a girl that was so young could take down something that took hours to install in seconds.

"Tessa...You know that breaking the buttons off the elevator doesn't actually-"

Tessa grinned even wider as she reached into her pockets and pulled out the cords from the panel and a screwdriver.

"How old are you, Tessa..?" Lincoln asked in amazement.

"Ten." The girl replied.

Lincoln just stared at the girl. There had to be more to this girl then he was aware of. That's just a side note though.

Suddenly, voices began to get louder and louder near the steps. Tobin stood in front of Lynn while Aaron and Tessa stood in front of the Lincoln. At first, he was confused until Tobin made a motion to him and Lynn to crouch down behind them. Lincoln was also able to create enough space for himself and Lynn to lie directly on the floor. Slowly the voices reached an all-time high as the footsteps increased coming towards them. Lincoln was hoping for whoever it was to quickly leave the stairs, but the footsteps had stopped. Looking past Tobin's shoes were multiple types of boots and with one of the bodies wearing hightop shoes.

"Good Afternoon, sir."

"Good Afternoon. How's everything for you, kids?"

"Everything's good."

"Glad to hear that. Staying out of trouble?"

"Yessss sir!"

"Hahahaha alrighty. Well, we'll be going now. Don't stay on the steps too long tho. We don't want any accidents."

"We won't!"

"Alright, take care."

The sounds of shoes shuffling resumed as Lincoln took a small look past Lynn. He saw multiple cops with uniforms on. His eyes darted to the right and spotted a girl with long blonde hair walking behind an officer who was handcuffed. Lincoln didn't need to even guess who that was. But why was the officer handcuffed? Another day was the first thought in his head. When they were sure the cops were gone. Lincoln took a look at his sister. Lynn was red in the face but she kept her fists balled. Lincoln knew she was doing everything she could have to make sure she didn't lose her cool. She must have seen Rina as well.

The group huddled together to discuss what the next option was. Lynn headed straight upstairs to the room. Lincoln and the rest followed suit. When they found the room they began to survey it. Looking around, It was pretty much ruined. The beds were flipped over, chairs were on the ground, and the closet had a broken door. Lincoln also couldn't find his things. Suddenly the hotel phone started to ring. Nobody answered it and the call went to voicemail. The caller left a message as Lincoln went over to play it.

"How's it's going, Ms. Lawerence? I'm calling like you asked me to. This is a reminder for you to check the springs under the pull-out couch at 1:30."

"Anybody know what time it is?" Lincoln asked.

"1:30!" Lynn called out from the bathroom.

Lincoln looked over at the couch to do as the message asked. He reached under and pulled out a small bag. Inside the bag was a note that read:

 _ **"For Lincoln.** "_

The boy peeked back into the care package and pulled out a watch and an older version of an iPhone. At that moment, the iPhone rung. Lincoln quickly answered.

* * *

"Hello?"

 _"Lincoln?"_

"RI-"

" _SHHHH. I need you to slip out the door for a moment."_

Lincoln did as she requested. He walked a couple rooms away so that his voice couldn't be heard by the rest of group.

"Ok, I'm out. Rina?"

" _Yeah, it's me. Did you guys get out?"_

"Um... Yeah." he lied. "What's going on?"

 _"Listen... I'm going down to the police station-"_

"WHAT!"

 _"Relax! I'm going to be okay. Stuff got a little crazy in the room while they were looking for_ Lynn... _I ended up almost getting shot, so I'm going down to the station to settle with the police about the whole thing."_

 ** _So that's why the man was handcuffed._** Lincoln thought with a little anger flaring up. If he had the chance, he would have socked him.

 _"That's not important though. Right now, I won't be able to see you guys for a little while._

"Why not? What are you planning Rina?"

 _"I've realized that Lynn probably isn't safe in the state of Michigan anymore. So we gotta make sure Lynn stays safe until we can do more about it."_

"We can't leave you behind! Let us break you out of there." Lincoln pleaded.

 _"I'll be fine Lincoln. I'm in the clear, so this should be the last the police will bother me about any of this. You guys won't need to move out of the state, per say but out of the public eye instead."_

"Where could we possibly go? We don't have many supplies left."

Rina paused for a second. " _Go to my abandoned house in Battle Creek. I'll send you the address after the call. Nobody has been there for ages. It's a small neighborhood with mainly elderly people, so there isn't much activity enough to warrant constant police watch. Hideout there and maybe in two weeks time, I'll be there to see what I can do. If you end up moving to another location, just text me off of the iPhone."_

Lincoln accepted hesitantly. But there was something still bothering him about this whole thing.

"Hey, Rina?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"Why exactly are you sticking around here for so long?"

 _"...Rodwell told me some stuff about my mom that even she didn't let me know about. I want to see what's going on with that and the disappearance of my father."_

"Rodwell?" he asked.

 _"The cop that you saw me walk behind in the hall."_

 _ **How did she see me?**_

 _"That little girl in front of you isn't very tall... I'm surprised the cops didn't see."_

 _ **Welp, there's the answer.**_

 _"Well, that's all I can share for right now... The cops are loading up the cars now, so I should get off the phone for now. I know Lynn is probably angry and eager to search for me right now, so please don't let her know about the plan until I get to you guys. There's so much I have to let you know about me..._  
 _I look forward to the next conversation we have under the stars."_

"I am as well. I guess this is goodbye for now. Thank you for everything Rina.." Lincoln softly spoke.

 _"No problem. But Lincoln?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"I'm sure the news has spread back home about Lynn being accused of the whole Chief Johnson ordeal, You might have to tell one of your siblings or a close friend about the situation to ensure local support."_

And with those words, Rina hung up.

* * *

Lincoln truly pondered the idea. Who could he go to for support? Would they even believe him? Rina has been spot on in terms of reliability, so there must be somebody he can explain everything to. Clyde was the number one option, But Lincoln didn't wanna drag his best friend into any of this. He also figured that Lori and the rest of his sisters would use him as their alibi to explain his disappearance. It was definitely something he'd have to look over with Lynn's help.

"There he is!"

Lincoln spun around to find Tessa running at him full speed. Somehow, she tripped in mid-air and hit the ground hard. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at her blunder.  
Heck, he could use one right now. Aaron, Tobin, and Lynn followed her voice and met up with him in the hallway.

"You sorta disappeared on us, so we figured the cops showed back up." Tobin explained.

"We couldn't really find much left in the room besides Lynn's bag, and that was hidden in a secret place." said Aaron.

"Alright then, I guess we're done here." Lincoln stated.

"Hey, before we go anywhere else. Can we eat something? I'm starving!" Lynn asked.

"That's fine but we need to-"

Lynn and Aaron were gone before Lincoln could even finish his sentence. Tessa would have left with them, But Tobin grabbed her by her leg and kept her close.

"You and Lincoln are going to go free those people that you trapped in the elevators, Tessa." She explained.

Both Lincoln and Tessa groaned at the idea.

"I'll have Lynn and Aaron meet you two back here in about twelve minutes or so. That should give Tessa time to fix both elevators."

"Wait I thought it was just one of them." Lincoln slowly took a look at Tessa.

The girl coughed twice, revealing the second set of cords for the other elevator.

 _ **This was going to be a long twelve minutes** ,_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **And so ends The "La Bambina" Arc. (Basically, It's the end in terms of not seeing any of the other characters in this story so far! Expect Luna and her sisters back in the next chapter.)**

 **Honestly, This was my favorite part out of all of the Arc to write so far.**

 **And Hey! It hasn't been a month and there's more to read now. I mean this was the end of the arc, so maybe it was easier to put out than your normal chapter.**

 **If you want for fun or if you weren't satisfied, you can call it Chapter 14 (PT 2.) But of course, This is the official Chapter 15.**

 **So look out for the Notification if you're following the story so far because I posted yesterday. If you haven't fav/followed, this story should be somewhere near the first couple of pages. It's 4 am as I write this, So this may change when I post it at like 10:35 ET (Depending on where you live/When you read it)**

 **Also, let me know what you thought about everything so far. Any review helps.**

 **Long Author Note, I know. Thanks for everything you guys. Hopefully, I can get another chapter out as quick as this**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **Titan out! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I won't leave you

 **Author Note: Stay tune for the end, I gotta be honest**

* * *

 _"No matter what, I will always defend you."_

Luna stared outside of her window, watching the rain pour down with heavy force. She had gotten the release she so desperately wanted. It was around 11:30, so even if it was best decision to sleep, how could she? Yes she might have been on crutches, but she had mastered the use of them within a day. They weren't supposed to come back home originally, but with Luan needing a quick fix of her braces, and time for Luna herself to learn how to walk properly, everyone reluctantly accepted to spend a night at home. The rock star took a look over to Luan, who was fast asleep. Figuring that the majority of the house was in the same state, Luna grabbed one of her crutches, and slowly made her way into the hallway.

 _"I wanna see something."_ She thought to herself.

Luna slipped her way into Lynn and Lucy's room. Quietly tip toeing, she made her way to Lucy's coffin and tapped on it with her crutch. After a small groan, Lucy arose from the coffin and stretched her body.

"Hey Luna."

"Lucy, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, What is it?"

"How close do you think those two are...?"

Lucy didn't have to think twice about who Luna meant. "By now: Very."

Luna looked down to the ground.

"But I know where your going with this." Lucy stated. "And I think I should start from the moment."

Luna shot a look at her dark sister.

"You're wondering if this having something to do with you and Lincoln I can assume. When I saw that you were hurting, I had a theory that was patch-worked at best.  
I also knew that there was a chance that if you two were close- Lincoln at this point would have developed the same bond as Lynn." Lucy explained.

"How do you-"

"I'm brighter than most people give me credit for. After all, The un-normal is my specialty." Lucy gave a smile.

Luna was speechless. Not at the guess Lucy had, but the fact that Lincoln and Lynn could make something out of this.

"Lucy, How did it start with them? How did they get closer?"

"When Lori and Leni fought.. I could feel a spark."

* * *

"Jesus, Tessa! How did you get BOTH elevators to get stuck on the 20th floor!"

"It was the only buttons I couldn't break off!"

The two had to run up twenty straight flights in order to free everyone inside each door. Lincoln's patience with the hacker had grown a bit short with the latter going on and on about the possibility of missing all of the food that Lynn and the others would be enjoying at the moment. But there was something about Tessa's appearance that drew Lincoln's attention. He was certainly interested in the purple streaks in her hair.

"Hey Tessa-"

Tessa stopped Lincoln with her hand and pointed to a door that was strictly for employees that worked at the hotel. Lincoln was about to object, But Tessa grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. Inside of the room was full of extra sheets and towels, so it had to be used as a utility closet. Lincoln was curious as to why she pulled him inside of the room, until Tessa got closer to the boy and slowly grinned.

"I noticed you were going to ask me about my hair." She deeply said.

Lincoln begin sweating bullets. This wasn't going to be what he thought it might be, was it?

"Um..."

"There's something you should know about that."

She got even closer. Lincoln could feel every word that the girl spoke. Her lavender scent overwhelmed the boy. Within seconds, he was a puppet in Tessa's hands. Wanting nothing to ruin this moment. Whatever she felt was necessary, he wanted it badly.

"Yeah?"

Tessa began laughing mercilessly as she backed away from the white haired crusader. "You make this too easy!"

Lincoln looked hurt. How did she even get him that caught up in the moment! He didn't know whether or not to feel upset she was playing him or mad that he bent so easily.  
Tessa picked up on this immediately and stopped laughing.

"I apologize, I just thought it would have lightened the mood. There is a story behind the color scheme I've got going on though." Tessa switched away to a serious tone.

Lincoln noticed but didn't think much of the tone switch.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When I was younger, I used to get into my dad's tool sets. When I found out there were paint cans close to them, I sprayed multiple images on the garage wall. My mom used to fuse at me for making such a mess, But my dad would always say: "What's a little paint, to a great mind?" My dad used to show me different patterns and gifted me with so many different art supplies. He was my inspiration, my rock." Tessa began.

"Aw, that's pretty sweet."

"Yeah, it was. But things weren't always as sweet as those moments.." Tessa's face was able to produce a smile, but her eyes began to water.

"Are you gonna be-" Lincoln tired to speak out, but Tessa rushed herself into his arms and held him close.

"I'll tell you more later, anything you wanna know. When we're alone again." She said softly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lincoln pushed it open. In front of him was Lynn, Tobin and Aaron looking annoyed, Although Lynn had a certain murderous look on her face. The fact that Tessa was still holding on to him, only made the look even more deadly.

"Hey, Tessa?"

"Yeah, Lincoln?"

"Run."

* * *

 ** _October 15th, 7:30 pm *Flashback*_**

 ** _*SLAM*_**

 ** _"AND STAY IN THERE!"_**

 ** _Lucy could hear Lori scream. No doubt she was talking about Leni. The two were hell-bent on killing each other and taking the rest of the house down with them seemed to be the objective. All you could hear was venting and anger spewing out of everyone's mouths while they waited for the next moment. Lucy wanted to do more with what was happening, but the safest thing she could think of was to get to the vents. Lynn wasn't inside their room, but the door was blocked from a previous fight between her and Lori, so the door wasn't going to do either of them any good if Lori or Leni were to come across. Lucy made her way across to Lincoln's room, and opened the vent that connected to his room. While he wasn't present, she slipped through and landed perfectly on her feet._**

 ** _"IF YOU WOULD STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, WE WOULDN'T HAVE ANY ISSUES!" someone shouted. Startled by the noise, Lucy hid behind Lincoln's door to avoid being seen._**

 ** _"OUCH!"_**

 ** _"HEY WATCH IT...Lincoln.."_**

 ** _"That sounded a lot like Lynn just now.. Ugh I STILL can't believe she went through my stuff." Lucy thought to herself._**

 ** _"This is too weird.. She looked scared, Which is rare for her."_**

 ** _That time it was Lincoln and Lucy knew it._**

 ** _As soon as Lincoln closed his door, Lucy marched her way towards him._**

 ** _"You need to talk to Lynn."_**

* * *

Lucy paused. She could see Luna's face trying to process everything.

"So what else happened?" The future rock star asked.

"Well, After that, I came out to everyone yelling at Lynn, so I slipped in the background between you guys. Then Lincoln came out and you remember the rest from there."  
Lucy confessed.

The two sat in silence for just a few seconds, until it hit Luna like a ton of bricks.

"Lucy I think I'm starting to understand everything now."

"What are you thinking?" Lucy asked.

"We need to go back to where I saw Lincoln the first time...Me, you, and Leni."

* * *

 **Author Note: I know that this is one of the SHORTEST chapters in this entire story,** **so consider this short chapter a teaser for more things to come.** **I wanted to make sure that I** **delivered on my promise to be more active and never have I been more focused to work so hard to try to produce good content. I know this isn't my best work, but I'm going to stride for much more and keep trying to get better.**

 **When I started this, I never expected to hit over 35,000 views on the story... It hits me deep and I smile every time I see it. And it drives me so much to try to do better. Even if you don't follow it or if it's not a favorite. Even if you read it once, I just wanted to say thank you so much for even looking at this story. Imma keep working harder.**

 **I sound like a broken record so I'll stop here. Expect more, I'll be here for awhile. Thank you.**

 **Y'all stay awesome.**

 **Titan Out! :')**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Lynnical

* * *

"Are you guys totes sure Lori will approve of this?" Leni yawned.

"Of course she will." Lucy lied. Luna didn't have the heart to lie to their pure-hearted sister. God forbid that Lori answers the door instead of her. That would have ruined everything. Leni nodded and grabbed a sweatshirt with a smiley face on the front and threw on a pair of teal Nike Air Forces. Luna was more shocked about her choice of clothing then anything else. But there's a time for everything, and clearly it wasn't that time. With stealth skills so clean that even Ezio would be jealous, The trio of girls slipped their way out of the house, while Lucy grabbed the keys to Vanzilla. Once inside, Luna took a look at her watch: 1:30 am.

"Where are we going again by the way?" Leni inquired.

"Tri-Raw Highway" Luna muttered.

Leni stared at Luna with sympathy.

"Are you really ready to go back?" she asked softly.

Luna looked at the window. She didn't know emotionally if she was ready, But she wouldn't know until she tried. Sometimes it's best if you swallow your fears and fight your way through the pain and turmoil.

"I don't know Leni. But we have to let me do this. No matter what trauma I might have, We gotta try."

Leni wasn't easy with the answer Luna gave her, but she knew it had to be done. She started Vanzilla up and they pulled slowly out of the driveway. There wasn't another car insight as they left the neighborhood, and the quiet was driving Lucy crazy. There wasn't a need to start a fight between the three of them, but there is so much to be talked about. How did Luan end up the way she did? Why would they mysteriously come home and not tell her anything? There wasn't a need to, because she had done what was asked of her. Lisa still hadn't put everything together, and when she had come across anything that was evidence, it would mysteriously disappear. Guess who?  
Maybe it could wait until they got to the place of the accident. For now, all she could do was find herself looking out a dirty old window. Once they hit the turnpike,  
down below them, the cars in the city were rushing by.

"We sit here alone and I wonder why?"

"Did you say something Lucy?" Luna turned to her.

"Oh, it's nothing." The girl mumbled.

* * *

"So that's all that happened?" Lynn huffed. You could see the smoke blowing out her nose.

"YES HONEST, WE'RE SORRY!" Tessa and Lincoln pleaded on there knees. Tobin laughed and smacked both of them in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Next time, I'll have to keep a closer eye on her." She insisted.

"So what's the agenda?" Lincoln rubbed his head. That girl has a grip and a hell of a strike.

"I realized from what Lynn told me, there is a safe house we can stay in that Rina used to live. I was hoping we could stay there for a bit to regroup and relax."

Lincoln stared dead at Lynn. The Athlete smirked and held up the phone Lincoln used to contact Rina.

"I was originally mad about this, but after what I saw in the closet." Lynn pointed at Tessa. "I got over it."

Tessa flipped her purple streaks and grinned. "Would've done much more too."

Lynn immediately got up but Lincoln grabbed her hand.

"You know she's testing you. I had to deal with it for twenty straight floors, I think that's enough punishment." He said.

Lynn groaned and laid on her back clinching her fists. Lincoln couldn't help but look at the fire that burned in her soul. She's really grown from the moment they left the house. and she's always looked out for his well being, even if its been from mostly girls. He hadn't properly thanked her for that either.

"Lynn, can we talk?" Lincoln whispered. Lynn nodded and the two slipped out while Tobin argued with Tessa about boundaries. Once they were out the door. Lincoln immediately took a deep breath and turned to Lynn.

"What did you wanna talk about bro?"

"I just wanted to thank you. For everything" Lincoln said.

"Its fine Lincoln, you didn't have to." Lynn turned a bit red with embarrassment. "Don't get soft on me now."

"I won't" and the two exchanged laughs that turned into wide grins.

 ** _NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE!_**

 ** _"I'm NOT going to let you embarrass my brother like that!"_**

"Did you say something?" Lincoln and Lynn asked each other. When both of them shook their heads "No", Then it hit Lincoln.

"Lynn, something weird is about to happen."

* * *

"We're here." Luna spoke.

Leni pulled Vanzilla to the side of the highway. The trio of sisters exited the van and took a small glimpse of the scene. It was built curvy with an intersection that pulls off into an unknown area that none of them are aware of. Leni and Lucy were reluctant to step closer, But Luna urged herself to come even closer. In the distant she spotted a dirty rag that was lying on the side of the road. She looked both ways and decided to run across quickly as she could. A car shot out of nowhere, to Leni and Lucy's dismay, but Luna was quick to avoid it and snagged the rag as she rolled to safety.

 _"It wont, No it wouldn't happen again"_ was the thought that ran through her head. As she flipped the rag over, It began to unravel a little bit more and more until it couldn't anymore. Luna took a look at what became of the rag and it was clear as day.

This wasn't a rag.

It was the rest of her sweatshirt she lost during the accident.

Luna sat on her good leg and clinched onto the torn pieces. She could remember every horrific moment. The car blindsiding her, the people cheering her or telling her to get out of the road. And Lincoln... Why did he hid from her? he KNEW she was there for him and he ignored her. How could he be so cold? She felt herself weep in disappointment.

"Why?.." Luna felt some of the tears drip into the sweatshirt.

Lucy and Leni stormed their way over to Luna and wrapped themselves around her.

"You're not alone anymore, Luna." "We're going to do this together." Leni promised her.

Luna didn't respond to her. She couldn't even hear her.

"Luna? Luna?" Leni began to panic a bit.

"She's in the zone" Lucy took a look at Luna.

Her eyes were closed.

"I knew it was a mistake coming here! We need to call Lori." Leni took out her phone, but Lucy grabbed it and popped out the SD card.

"No. We need her to do this. This could lead us somewhere" Lucy smirked.

* * *

Purple walls? Check.

Piano in the room? Count it.

Dark shading covering the ceiling? Dead on.

This was the destination. Lincoln was far aware of all of this. Lynn wasn't however.

"Where are we, Lincoln?"

"I haven't exactly found that out myself, but I do know its safe here."

Lynn took a small look around the environment. It was very bland in terms of details at first, but the scheme of the entire room shifted constantly. She couldn't understand why she was here or why Lincoln had even brought her here. She was even more shocked when Lincoln had a orange glow cover his outline. When she mentioned this to him, he laughed and told her she had the same, except her color was red. Of course, Lynn freaked out about this until Lincoln explained that it was something that was just natural when he randomly appeared here.

"I didn't get it much me self when I got here." A voice called out from the shaded ceiling.

 ***SMASH***

Lincoln dropped immediately unconscious.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn yelled out.

"He's alright, I promise he didn't feel anything. This is between you and me."

Lynn wasn't having any of it.

"SHOW YOURSELF" She slipped from her clinched teeth.

"Hmm, I'll reject that offer. I wanna pick your brain a little bit."

Lynn needed to stay calm. Her most reliable asset was laying motionless on the ground, the area was unfamiliar, and the voice was a bit streaky bouncing of the purple walls. Fear was reasonable here, but Lynn knew that wasn't an option.

"Look, Ask me whatever you want. But I'm not gonna let you hurt him." She got closer to Lincoln's body.

"That's not up to me. That's up to those guys." The voice beckoned.

Lynn looked around her. Surrounding the purple room, were multiple shadow figures. Maybe ten in total from what she could see.

"I think you should negotiate with them before you try anything." The voice echoed.

"Like I need your help with anything. Bring em at me!" Lynn shouted.

And with those words, The shadow figures moved swiftly between the light and the shadows. Lynn closed her eyes and thought it out.

 _"I can spread these guys out in different places. That'll give me a chance to knock out a majority of them out of the running."_

Lynn ran towards the piano to encounter the first shadow, which looked a lot like...

"Luan?" Lynn stopped short.

"That's right Lynn. These shadows aren't just random strangers. These are your family members!" The voice howled in laughter. "How will you-"

Lynn punched her fist straight through Luan's shadow and wiped it out with no sweat. The random voice became silent.

"Should've been Lori first." Lynn stood tall.

The figures came in swarms, First came Lana's, then Leni's, then Lucy's and so on. Each one finished as Luan's shadow was: One punch.

Eventually All that stood between her was Lori's.

"Why would you leave that shadow for last?" The voice asked, a bit curiously.

"There IS a specific reason why. But you dont need to know." Lynn coldly finished.

Lynn rolled her sleeves up, and threw several punches at Lori's shadow, each connecting with a huge blow. However, it wasn't like the shadow wasn't getting any licks in, as Lori's shadow kept pace with Lynn and at a certain point, started landing punches as heavy as Lynn's were. The shadow then grabbed Lynn and dragged her high into the endless ceiling. Lynn struggled with all of her might to fall free, but the shadow kept throwing heavy punches into her guts, causing Lynn to spit up blood.

 _"Think Lynn! You are going to die here if you can't escape."_ The girl thought desperately.

 _"Lynn, You can do this. Dig deep."_

 _"Lincoln?"_

 _"Yeah.. I have a lot to explain to you and I should have told you sooner!"_

 _"It's okay.. I just need to make it out of here with a plan. Wait how can you hear me?!"_

 _"I'll tell you another time, Look! There's a move you've been working on right?"_

 _"Yeah.."_ Lynn winced as she took another punch. _"What about it though.."_

 _"Let's do it."_

 _"But how can I if I'm being held captive through the darkness? I can't see!"_ She argued.

 _"I'll be your flashlight. Trust me and be ready. "_ Lincoln's voice said. The way it came out, it sounded like a smirk came after that.

 _"Alright.. If you think it'll work, Let's try it."_ Lynn answered.

Lori's shadow threw two other punches, but this time, Lynn grabbed both of it's fists and pulled them closer to her.

"NOW LINCOLN!"

Suddenly, a huge flash of light pushed its way inside of the ceiling and destroyed the shaded area of the entire purple room. Running out of shade to hide in, Lori's shadow slowly became weaker and weaker as the two tangled in the air for separation. Lynn threw one more desperation punch and landed it straight through Lori's shadow that ended the fight for good. The only thing left was for Lynn to balance her body to try to break her fall, but the fatigue and damage done to her stomach was too much for her to flip her body the right way to land. Seconds away from certain injury, Lynn prepared for the impact, only for Lincoln to dive in and shift Lynn the correct way she needed to be in order to limit her recoil damage as she hit the deck and rolled across the purple room.

"Are you okay Lynn?" Lincoln asked as he crawled his way to his sister. Lynn was barely able to raise a thumbs-up sign, but it was enough for Lincoln to ease up on his pace. He wasn't fully awake in his legs, so he figured that was the only thing he could do.

"Well, I guess I know how close you two really are now..."

Lincoln sat himself up and looked in the direction of the voice. Lynn was able to rest herself on her elbow to take a peek at what Lincoln was staring at.

"That's impossible.." Lynn said, bewildered.

"No, I had a feeling this would happen...Show yourself, Luna.." Lincoln sighed.

And as quickly as she was called, Luna was in sight, and it was the real deal.

"The fight's just getting started." Luna forced out, as she dropped her crutches.

"Luna, NONE of us are ready for another fight!" Lincoln yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That's too bad, bro! I didn't try this hard to get to you without ANY RESULTS!" Luna fought back in the battle of vocals. Lincoln wanted to say more but Luna was already closing in on him. Lincoln hadn't gotten feeling in his legs yet, but he had to defend himself. The closer Luna got to him, the more he pushed himself away. But then it occurred to Lincoln, that Luna wasn't trying to hurt him. She had passed him and grabbed Lynn by her shirt.

"Why... Why do you go so far for her?" Luna turned to her younger brother.

"Luna, Just please let her go.." Lincoln pleaded.

"What's so special about her that we all as a family don't have!" Luna shouted.

"LUNA!"

"1717 Lear Doar Avenue... We can settle it there." Lynn whispered gently. Luna couldn't spot anything that would signal a lie out of Lynn, so she let her go.

"We'll all be waiting on you two. We're talking you back home to end this." she coldly said.

And with that, The purple room shattered into millions of pieces.

Lincoln and Lynn awoke, breaking out in a sweat. In front of them, Aaron and Tessa were standing above them.

"Good, you're both awake. Tobin has already grabbed your bags and put them into the shuttle bus. We gotta leave now." Aaron stated, as he walked towards the bus.

Lincoln stretched out his legs to see if anything was wrong. They worked perfectly fine now, so he decided to pick himself up. Lynn, however was a bit shaken up from the whole ordeal. She didn't expect anything like that and she certainly didn't want to come close to it at all.

"Lincoln...What happened to us? I was torn up and spitting out blood and now, I'm cleaner than I was before this whole mess." She stared at her hands. Lincoln wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked immediately in her eyes. It was truth time.

"I'll tell you everything when we get to the safe house." Lincoln promised.

* * *

 **Did you spot the two references I put in there? Let me know when you see them.**

 **Anyways, I enjoyed this and I worked effortlessly to make sure I could post this tonight. BY FAR, one of my favorite chapters and I hope you guys enjoy it as well as I did writing this one.**

 **Let me know what y'all think. I'll keep getting these out as fast as I can, so keep a tab on this story. I'll keep on my grind.**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **Titan Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Purity (Our Bond)

* * *

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but it's just hard for me to process all of this at once.." Lynnsanity had told her brother earlier.

Lynn didn't want to upset her brother over the whole "purple room" ordeal, but she couldn't fully comprehend the situation that made itself present. It wasn't because she didn't completely believe him, it was more centered around the fact that, that she had no interest in learning more about the horrible place, from the way Lincoln described everything. If they hadn't communicated in a quick manner while she was encountering Lori's shadow, She's possibly dead.

Or at least that's what she thought she would have been.

That part didn't make too much sense to her. Why hadn't either of them ended up injured at all? Lincoln explained that process to her, but not necessarily as to why everything in the situation occurred in the first place. Luna appearing was the highlight that stuck out like a red flag. She couldn't have done that, not her sister. It seemed like an illusion more than anything, because last time she had seen Luna, she didn't have crutches... What was going on there?  
Lynn slowly sunk down in the bus seat as she slowly tried to piece after piece everything together. It was starting to give her a migraine, but she wanted to know one more thing in particular.

 ** _"What's so special about her that we all as a family don't have?"_**

Luna had said those words. It bothered Lynn because, at this point, everyone was coming at each other's throats, getting extremely reckless in the process. Lori with the glass, Lynn punching Lori in the face to protect Lincoln back then. Clearly, they weren't much of a family as Luna claimed at the time, so what did she mean by her being special? Only Lincoln held the key to that answer. The white-haired boy was asleep next to the window, drool dripping carelessly in his unconscious state. Lynn didn't want to wake him from his slumber, but it was too important to ignore. Lynn leaned over her sleeping companion and tapped on the window. At first, she got no answer, so she increased the amount of force she put on the window the second time, and succeed as Lincoln's body jolted straight up as he wiped his eyes.

"Ugh..I'm sorry, I kinda fell asleep there. What up?" He replied half-awake.

"What did Luna mean by what she said about me being so special?" Lynn flicked her fingers.

Lincoln pondered for a second to give his most honest answer, which ended up being a simple: "I don't know." Lynn frowned at his answer, and Lincoln could feel the daggers of his leering sister's eyes, but it was the only thing he could tell her. So Lynn changed the manner that she asked her question. In a way that Lincoln could give more of a proper answer.

"What kind of relationship did you two have before we left?"

"Nothing too crazy. Just a regular brother-sister thing, why?" Lincoln was a bit curious about where Lynn was going with the question.

Lynn discredited the answer as incorrect.

"I don't think that's the way she sees it."

The boy took another minute to consider what his older sister had replied with. Unfortunately, being half-awake in cases like this might cause you to jump the gun on topics, and Lincoln was no exception.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR!" He claimed loudly.

Lynn smacked the boy upside his head as a small shade of red crossed her face.

"Th-That's not what I meant! I mean... Did she value you more than any of us?"

"Not that I can think of... I found it as strange as you did that she would say something like that." Lincoln meant everything he told Lynn. He didn't wanna lie, because in a way he had an idea of what Lynn was trying to get to. She already said she was struggling to fully put together what was going on, but maybe if he gave her more information in terms of why Luna reacted to her, Lynn could be more comfortable with what was going on. Anything she asked him, he would be upfront about it.

That didn't prepare him for what she asked next.

"Then how do you feel about me...?"

Lincoln felt his body freeze. What kind of question was that? It was an out-of-bounds question, and it was certainly taboo! But Lincoln already knew that it wasn't like he thought it was. Lynn had constantly doubted herself from time to time and the emotion on her face was evident of this. The shade of red on her face was as bright as a glowing light, but it wasn't like that because she asked a question that made the two sound like lovers. It was because she genuinely wanted to know the answer. At first, the boy struggled to come up with the correct words he wanted to express, but he realized didn't have to try to put it together like some fancy wordsmith.

He just had to be honest.

"I care a lot about you Lynn. You do mean a lot to me. I wouldn't change anything about you and I told you I will never leave your side."

Lynn didn't give off any type of response. She knew why too. Granted as confident as she was in her abilities, one small insecurity she had was addressing her feelings towards her family during the chaos that ensued for months. It only increased when Luna appeared, or she thought she did in the dream or- Whatever the case was, it was something she knew was a handicap that could be used against her. If Luna and the rest find them, she didn't know how well she'd be able to handle those feelings Lincoln was much more than that to her of course and she didn't want to address the detail of this until she felt like she could handle herself properly. But she was hoping that Lincoln would. It seemed a little unfair to do something like that. The thought of letting him know was burning her cheeks like the sun, but Lincoln seemed to not notice. Lynn had moved as much hair in front over her face as she could have, so that could have helped. The air was beginning to feel thinner and thinner for the athletic phenom, so her breathing got a little more deeper.

"Are you okay Lynn?"

No, she was not okay. She didn't want to let her feelings beat her to the truth. Lincoln was able to shed his nerves when he needed to when it mattered. He was her rock and her support partner. He meant the entire world to her for everything that they've endured with each other. Lynn had doubted this from time to time as well, but she knew at this moment that her concerns should disappear from here on out. She had to win against this huge hurdle. For Lynn Loud, impossible would never be acceptable!

She took one last deep breath and looked Lincoln dead in his eyes.

"Lincoln...I just..I care the world about you. You aren't just my brother...you're my best friend. I never thought we'd get the chance to be so close, but I promise you I won't let you down no matter what happens from here on out. I..will always protect you from the bottom of my heart until I can't anymore. You've reached out to me and tried so hard to be there for me when I needed you the most. For that, I will truly fight for you even if we see our family again. And I-um..I wanted to let you know that I..I lu-lo-...Ugh! I love you! Okay? I said it!"

The look in Lynn's eyes was wide and wildish. Lincoln didn't know what to make out of it. If he didn't say anything, his sister would succumb to embarrassment. But if he said the wrong thing, she would utterly kill him. So he decided to do what he did best.

"I knew that already. I think Leni's got you beat on that note. She loved all of us" Lincoln snickered.

Lynn stared at him for a second and began laughing herself. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

The two could finally relax after that a little bit. Lincoln would find himself back asleep on the window, while Lynn followed suit. Lincoln usually would have minded if Lynn had placed her head on his shoulder while he was resting, but this time, he decided a pass was fair enough.

Besides, it was kinda nice actually.

* * *

 **I know this is EXTREMELY short. But honestly, I wanted to just give you a hint on where Lynn and Lincoln's feelings were about each other were at this stage. (And to pull the strings on the shippers out there, just to have some fun)**

 **Next chapter is gonna come soon enough, trust me I've tried staying as active.**

 **I've got some exams coming close, so that's another reason I've been busy, so I decided to release ANOTHER teaser chapter (Hopefully there won't be too many more)**

 **Plus I decided to switch up my writing style to be a little more descriptive like my other loud story: Last Loud out of Royal Woods, just to test it out a little more. Let me know if you prefer I write it this way, I really could use the feedback.**

 **Keep your eyes out for another one. I say soon, but for your patience, Chapter 19 will be the longest chapter. I'm talking 10k+ words.**

 **This is to thank you all for sticking with me for so long and the support means everything.**

 **Well, this is long enough, so I'll head back to studying for these exams.**

 **Yall stay awesome. Leave questions in the review if you have any, I promise I will answer as quick as I can.**

 **TITAN OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Santa Anna/RR

* * *

Leni and Lucy looked at each other. 1717 Lear Doar Avenue.

Fake.

Imaginary.

"Lynn" pulled out a save. By the skin of her teeth. It wasn't even good, but it worked.

Failure lingered every thought that rolled through Luna's head. Once again, she came up short. It was something that pissed her off completely. She had promised herself she could succeed here, but once again the opportunity shows itself and it slips away. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she felt like sh

"Guys, what are we gonna do? I don't know we can possibly win like this.." Luna forced out of her mouth. She would be lying to herself if it didn't feel like she had bad luck of some sort.

She wasn't alone anymore, but she still felt the burden of doing everything. After all, nobody else could lead them like she could. She had to step up, for the sake of Lynn and Lincoln. The world is a dangerous place, and sometimes, you can't just expect everything to be rose-colored. All of this overthinking was going to send her over the edge.

"Luna, every time there's a setback, you just have to keep going. Don't beat yourself up, because I know we're going to find them." Leni put her hands on her anxious sister.

Sometimes, Leni could really be a reliable source to fix the mood. Luna could just tell from the look in her eyes that Leni wanted this as much as she did. Every night the blonde wonder would wake up and ask herself a huge question that she wanted to ask Lori. Was any of this worth it? Ever since the two decided to bury their problems, they hadn't discussed how each was feeling. Lori might have caused more damage, but Leni pushed as hard as Lynn did, and that situation was nuclear. So where does that leave them? Lori didn't know that this was bothering Leni, of course, she couldn't have, but it was something that was hurting her. She had to try hard to keep herself the way she usually was.

Luna nodded her head in agreement and turned her attention to Lucy. "What do we do from here?"

Lucy put her hand over her mouth and thought about it for a second. "We'll need Luan and Lori. I've got an idea."

* * *

"Well, it still kinda hurts. I'll be okay though. But at least I showed up in crutch time. " Luan winced in pain trying to laugh at her horrible joke. Lori didn't even need to groan.

She took a deeper look inside of her punny sister's mouth. The top piece of Luan's braces was completely missing and only the left side of her face had a tiny dent. This was from her fearlessly ripping out the broken wire that Luna had punched through her mouth accidentally. The fact that Luan didn't cry out in any type of pain, and then having the mental strength to grip Luna from her collar to stop her was even more admirable.

"Luan, I wanted to ask you something about the fight at the hospital. How did you manage to get Luna to calm down?"

"I didn't really get her to calm down. She was still raging. Inside, I know she's hurting deeply. Luna never wants to give up." Luan answered truthfully.

"Well, what else? I could really use any information that can help me learn more about her emotions." Luna said.

Luan showed heavy concern for Luna, despite the latter being the cause of her injuries. "What exactly do you plan on doing to her?"

"Well, I have a strong feeling that Luna's emotions are key to any lead we have so far. The more her emotions are messed with, she seems to just blacked out for some reason, like she's in a different zone. If we can figure out when and where her emotions kick in the strongest, we'll know that those locations are Lynn-Linc spots."  
Lori explained.

On paper, it sounded pretty solid, but there were certainly danger points. This was trauma Lori wanted to pick at. The odds of Luna blowing up or not being able to control herself could severely damage her. If that were to happen, Luan would never forgive Lori. It would anger her to the point to where she would consider fighting her much stronger sister. The potential for failure was a much higher ceiling than success, but they were running out of leads and ideas.

"We need to establish ground rules for this idea first." Luan came to her conclusion.

Lori nodded. "What're your demands?"

"First we don't push Luna too hard. _I_ will be the one to lead these... tests?"

"That's fine with me."

"Every development you find, immediately tell Lucy. She has a knack for this sort of thing."

"Okay."

"Lastly, If all of this fails...We have to tell Lisa."

Lori did everything in her power to prevent herself from denying this request. Lisa would leak this information and they'd all be grounded, let alone killed for what she did to Lynn. When you're apart of a family as big as the Loud house, it means everything to stick together... And that was something Lori hadn't realized until it was too late. Fights are like poison: It spreads quickly and kills from the inside.

So because of this new found knowledge, she agreed to Luan's final request.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Tessa asked, with an eyebrow raised.

The group found themselves dropped off in an abandoned neighborhood. Yes, an abandoned neighborhood, despite the fact that Rina said it was a neighborhood full of elderly people. They would have preferred that over a ghost town. The sole thought of spending a single hour, let alone a single day inside of something so bizarre, bothered everyone. There were no cars, every plant in sight was dead, and the houses themselves began to rot due to age. Lincoln found himself looking for a sign to tell him this was indeed the place Rina mentioned earlier. When he found one a couple of feet away, he took out the phone Rina lent him and looked at the location.

 **"15th Salita Way. Battle Creek, Michigan."**

It was indeed. Lincoln groaned. Rina _really_ meant they had to stay low. But she really had a good reason for it. It was only until the heat from Chief Johnson's death cooled off. It had to be in the news by now, so Lincoln wasn't very keen on finding any new details on it from Rina. That's IF she texted him anyway. She had told the boy it would be the last time the two kept in touch until Rina let them know she would meet them here. It had already been a day, So he couldn't dwell on it too much. He did worry about how things were going on her end. Was she okay? Did she get hurt? What was the deal with her mom? There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he had to wait a little bit longer. Just a tiny bit at least. Right now he had to focus on the situation at hand. Lynn and the rest of the group were focusing on which house had belonged to Rina, but since it was an abandoned neighborhood, They could just choose whichever house was in the best condition. This was Tessa's idea of course, who had grabbed a rock in order to break open the window of the house they chose. Tobin disagreed to the notion, due to not knowing what could possibly happen if one of the house were still under protection of an alarm. Lynn countered that point, stating that the odds of that occurring were very slim, and if they found valuable assets left inside, it could assist them in their future travels. Aaron didn't give any type of helpful input, just restating what Tobin had said. So the group of four looked directly at Lincoln for the tiebreaker.

"Well, I'm not exactly-"

Tessa cut the boy off by firing the rock inside of an empty white-painted house. To everyone's dismay, the rock flies in and instead of just hearing the shattering of the glass window, they heard the rock bounce off something else. Tobin immediately grabbed Tessa by her shoulders and shook her furiously, while Tessa laughed the entire time.

"Well, I guess what's done is done." Lynn sighed and pulled out a bat. Lincoln gave her a bewildered look. Lynn's bat was taken in for evidence back in the fight between them and Nightmare.

"I stole it back from Officer Tontarelli back when the prison fight broke out." The athletic prodigy read her brother's look.

She walked over to the window and smashed the rest of the remaining glass onto the floor and climbed into the small space. She happened to be the third tallest in the group, which was a fact that was heavily overlooked, but she was more than willing to dive through a broken window knowing, what was waiting on the other side. After a few seconds of fiddling with the locks, Lynn opened the door and let the rest of the group inside. There wasn't going to be any light, so Lincoln turned the flash on from the iPhone, while Lynn and Tobin searched around for any important assets. Aaron decided to stick around with Lincoln and Tessa, who were about to climb the stairs to see what was upstairs.

"You two don't think there's much here, do you? I mean, this is an abandoned house after all. The owners couldn't be so careless." The blonde boy curiously asked.

"Maybe not the owners, but if you low-ball a couple of workerssss, there's a stand-off." Tessa smiled. She was right about that.

Well kinda.

It wasn't something that happened often, but in the rare case that it did occur, movers have been known to leave the possessions of the owners behind until they paid up. It was even rarer that they would leave them in the houses that they moved them from, but it's happened. If they could luck out on an item or two, It could do them some good. Tessa walked into one of the empty bedrooms and pulled out a pocket knife. Lincoln and Aaron immediately froze in their places at the sight of this.

 _Tessa plus a weapon of choice equals a bad situation._

"Look, Put the Knife down!" Aaron threw his hands up and faced against a wall. Tessa cocked her head to the side in confusion, until she realized what was going on.

"Aaron, I would never do that to you! This is to pry open that box over there." She cracked up, pointing to the box in the dark region of the room.

Lincoln took a closer look at the box. It was a tiny black chest with a keylock in the middle of the chest. Tessa must have pulled the knife out in order to pick it. Aaron caught on to this quickly and gave out a sigh of relieve. Kiroy took the knife and twisted around with quick precision. Lincoln wasn't caught off guard with how fast Tessa was with her hands. When they were working on fixing all of the elevators, She was able to use the same techniques with only her screwdriver, despite missing the screws required to properly hold the back of the panels. To substitute, she ended up cutting a hole into the back of each panel and slid each wire through to the correct spots,  
while also shaving the sides of the backings in order to keep the wires from being tampered with. It wasn't completely perfect, but it was well placed. Within a couple of seconds, Tessa forced the box open and looked inside.

What she found excited the young picklocker.

"Lincolnnnnn!" She sang out. "Guess what I found?"

Lincoln turned his attention to Tessa, who revealed the items she boasted about: Dual-Knives and a note. It was simple to figure out which one Tessa was happy about.  
The hacker tossed the blades to the white-haired crusader, who dropped both of them immediately, much to the dismay of Tessa.

"You have to be careful!" She hissed at him. Lincoln only rolled his eyes. She had been the one to throw them at him. Once he picked up the dual knives, he noticed that each blade was engraved with a different message. The first one was Marked with an "L" and the message said:

 ** _"To my son, You will never fail. Always focus on the positive and stay true to your soul."_**

Lincoln flipped the other knife over, this one was marked with an "R" and read:

" _ **To my daughter, Your image will never define your limits. You will strive for greatness. Fight on and keep your mind pure."**_

These were supposed to go to a set of twins. That wasn't a given, but it seems odd that the timing of these being in the same condition, could only mean that this was most likely the case. Why else would you bother making them at the same time before you knew you were having kids? Let alone the genders. Regardless of that, he couldn't take these. It didn't sit well with him that he would be stealing from children.

"We can't take these." He spoke.

"Why not?" Tessa frowned.

"Because, not only are we stealing from kids, but stealing in general. It's wrong. Especially with what's written on them." Lincoln replied. Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Lincoln, It's an abandoned house. We don't even know if he even had the kids yet. Or maybe, he forgot he even had the knives. Orrrr, He could have just decided that kids don't need damn knives in the first place." The irony rung true with the last statement, which Tessa made the exception to. But every other point she made was valid. There wasn't a point in giving knives to kids. Even in saving them, the knives could grow dull until the kids were old enough to inherit them. So would it be really wrong?

Lincoln honestly didn't know.

"You don't have any weapons to defend yourself with. We're in the back-end of the trail back to civilization, so we're going to have to get food eventually. We need to be prepared to walk because we can't always rely on the bus." Tessa continued.

Lincoln looked down at his hands and clinched the knives tightly.

"Okay. I'll take them for now."

Aaron groaned. "I was hoping you would give them up."

Tessa laughed at the mention of this. " _You_ wouldn't even be able to catch a wall with those things. Besides, Lincoln looks wayyyyy better than you do with them."

The white-haired boy blushed because of that.

Luna, Leni and, Lucy pulled into the driveway and slowly made there way out of Vanzilla, while Leni stayed behind to help Luna with the crutches. Once they were all out, Lucy twisted the door know and slowly forced the door open as softly as she could. Leni and Luna followed suit. Everything was clear until a light turned on in the middle of the living room.

"What are you three doing up so late?"

Lori waltzed over to the trio. Luan made direct eye contact with Luna. The rock-star began to sweat bullets. The two hadn't spoken to each other since their previous bust-up.

So now what can she say?

 _"Sorry I almost broke your face?"_

Nah, that was a shitty thing to do.

Luan had somehow surpassed her in strength, so another fight would be a lose-lose situation. She had to think quicker than her quick-witted sister. Lori was also in the room, so it also wouldn't do good for her to explain a lie. The cast on her leg was still there, but at this point, it was cut up due to the chance she took at the highway. So Lori knew for a fact that Luna was good enough to travel on her own. That was the first point.

"You've told us you'd need a week at least to learn how to walk with the crutches, yet it's been two days." Lori struck with a bit of uneasiness.

"Well...We also needed a couple of days for Luan's face to heal." Leni argued back.

Luan stood up and flashed an angry smile. "My braces are done for. What's the real reason?"

Lucy stepped in front of Luna.

"Get upstairs" were the words she mouthed to her sister. Luan was clearly going to try to get something by going through Luna, and the young rocker was not in the mood to deal with something like this. She was exhausted, and getting angry wasn't going to do the group any good. But Lori quickly read the room and tested Luna with a step closer to Leni.

"The keys to Vanzilla are in your hands, so I can only assume you two drove off. I just can't figure out where that place might have been." She enquired.

"We don't wanna discuss this right now, how about we wait until we get more rest?" Leni flashed a sly smile.

It was supposed to be a shy one, which flipped the mood to a different tone. Now, instead of angry, Luan became suspicious, while Lori became more intimidating.

Leni at her best, could still cause more damage than she attended to. The plan to exit was now a non-existent option for Luna. A heated argument could possibly break out if she left, because the cast would fall apart completely. That didn't mean she didn't need it though. Running was tough but possible at this stage in her recovery, but she had enough will-power in her to get out of tough spots. So Luna's eyes set their gaze on Lori. As unlikely as it looked, She was their ticket to getting out of there. It came at a huge price, however: Leni.

She was going to be mad at her for this, but later can wait.

"We're clearly ignoring the biggest Elephant in this room!" Luna shouted in fake anger. It was convincing enough to the others though.

"What do you mean?" Luan asked innocently.

"We're so focused on where the three of us have been when we should be talking about you two's relationship!" Luna pointed at Leni and Lori.

Leni immediately spun around to her sister and frowned immensely. There was no way Luna could have know what was going on between them! Lucy didn't take long into catching up with the act and secretly smiled. The greatest deceivers could always pull themselves out of the dirt. She wanted to let Leni in on the quick plot, but she knew her older sister wouldn't get it, nor was there an opportunity to let her know. Lori was put off by the comment but tried to regain her composure, but Luan put up a hand to stop her.

"You two still haven't buried your issues with each other? I thought you two came up with a truce?" Luan turned her attention to Lori.

"We did! I don't know where any of this is coming from!" Lori anxiously answered.

"Oh, but I do." Lucy played along.

Now to double team the point home.

"All this time Leni and Lori have avoided each other's true feelings. Leni doesn't feel that Lori understands what really drove Lynn out of the house."

The room fell silent. It was at this moment Luna booked it up the stairs as fast as possible. Luan extended her hand in order to stop her, but Lucy pointed at Lori and Leni.

"We're mediators from this point on." She said with an icy voice.

The blonde duo looked at each other with different expressions on their faces. Leni's was clearly fear. The conversation on that topic was going to be an absolute nightmare, and in front of her other siblings no less.

Leni vs Lori: The trilogy.

Seems fitting.

But Lori's face surprised her younger sister. In fact, It surprised everyone inside to room.

It was a sign of repentance.

* * *

The search on Lynn's part wasn't really that great. She found two pairs of batteries, which could be useful for something, but didn't know for what. Then Tobin had shown her that there was an old camera that was hidden in between the bathroom...Which Lynn didn't want to imagine why. The only interesting thing the duo was able to find was a sticker that said " _War Zone_ " and Lynn decided to apply that to her baseball bat. The two caught up to Lincoln and the rest of La Bambina, and Lynn's eyes immediately caught on to the two shiny items in Lincoln's hands.

"Woah Lincoln! Where'd you get the sweet cuts?" Lynn melted with intrigue.

"Tessa picked the lock on a crate that was in one of the bedrooms." Aaron said.

"They look like their brand new. We could sell them off for some serious money!" Tobin smirked.

Lincoln shook his head. "These are engraved, so they weren't meant to be pawned off. It's bad enough I have them, but It's the best of the worst scenarios."

Tessa nodded vigorously. She had been the one to convince him. Regardless of that, Lynn thought they were cool. Now Lincoln had an opportunity to defend himself when the time called for it. The group went into detail as to what else they should do, and Lynn decided it was best to go into Rina's former home. After all, It was the reason that they were here for, and they didn't feel right breaking into houses, abandoned or not. So Lynn, Aaron and Tobin made their way out of the house. Lincoln and Tessa were following their trail, when Tessa tugged on Lincoln's shirt. When the boy turned to her, She pointed up to the hill. Very close to it were a string of lights that were working... Lincoln knew she was up to it. Nobody else could have been. She held out her hand and asked him to grab hold. Mostly due to Curiosity, He accepted and the two ran up to the hill. When they reached the top, Lincoln took a strong look at the moon. It seemed closer than usual for sure. But that wasn't why she brought him to that place. Tessa took her index finger and pointed it at the moon. At that precise moment, the sun and moon aligned into a beautiful lunar eclipse. It was the most beautiful thing Lincoln saw in a while. The image of the eclipse beaming down on the duo was mesmerizing, and Lincoln couldn't believe that it was happening.

How did Tessa know that this would happen? She had to have planned this.

"I think it's time to tell you everything." She said. Her voice was a little bit heavier. It didn't sound like she had any crazy intentions. She was being genuine. Lincoln took a minute to gather himself from awe. Tessa didn't seem to be the type that got nervous.

"What's up?" He said.

"I know things started out unconventional between the two of us, but I was hoping to fix that by showing you the eclipse." She told truthfully.

Lincoln turned to the hacker. "The gesture was really kind of you. This is probably the coolest thing I've seen in a while."

The amount of red coming from Tessa's face was nerve-racking for the quirky girl. She hid it for the most part, but every hair on her skin stood up.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. The view from my home worked out pretty well, and we used to see the eclipses very often, but.." The young hacker stopped short.

"What happened?"

"Toronto became corrupt. Riots have become a huge danger, and the looters are limitless. Someone even stole tide money from the churches. And any opposers were dealt with. My father didn't want me to grow up in the dangerous area, but my mother was so reluctant to leave everything she had ever know. I wasn't from Toronto per say, although technically Scarborough is a district of Toronto, but that's not important. My mother was born in Toronto, and she didn't feel that running away would be the proper measure to take control of the situation, and their two ideals clashed immensely. It got to the point to where I couldn't even paint anymore without having to hear the two argue. One day, I just walked in and shouted at them to please stop. That's when it got to the lowest point. My mother struck my father in the face with a frying pan and pleaded that he just leave and she would keep me here. But my dad snapped at that point. He didn't want to leave her satisfied. Instead, he wanted to hit her where it hurt. All he had to do was separate her from me."

Tessa rolled up one of her sleeves and continued.

"A few days later, he sent me to Locanave Heights, an orphanage in Toronto that was as corrupt as the streets. It was here that I met Tobin, and together we formed La Bambina. We stormed through the place and uprooted the headmistress, who would starve the other children. We placed an older friend of mine named Johnathan Leweski to overhead the Orphanage, while I found myself back in Scarborough. There, I spent four more years teaching myself how to wire, disfigure, hack and modify anything I could get my hands on. Once I perfected my craft, I traveled back to Toronto to see my mother. But my family in the area told me that she had gone insane from my sudden disappearance. It was at this moment I knew, I had to track her down and try to speak to her. So I took my belongings and traveled to every hospital I could find until I appeared at CAMH.

I found my dad waiting outside. He could recognize me, but only by my hair. As a kid, I dyed it this way because my mom's favorite color was purple and my dad's red."

Tessa pulled on her hair. It was like a blessing and a curse. It drew attention, but not always the attention she wanted.

Lincoln took a second to collect his thoughts.

"Were you angry at your dad? I mean, You'd have every right to be angry at him for what he did to you and your fam-"

Tessa cut the boy off with her hand.

"Dun kno, But he wasn't the only person to fault here. I was more emotionally confused than angry because my mom was rude enough to physically hurt my father and my father was evil enough to abandon me to mess with my mother's head. When he saw me, he told me that my mother was dying from a broken heart. I rushed up to see her in her final moments, But the moment I touched her floor, she had died. I ran back down to the entrance to find my dad, but he had left long before I got there."

Lincoln looked down to the ground. "I never knew how hard you had it... I'm really sorry."

Tessa smiled. "Lincoln Loud, You're so kind. But it's okay. It shaped me into who I am, and without all of this, I would have never met Tobin or Aaron."

Lincoln agreed. Tessa was a normal girl that got pushed into a life of terrible events. She could have been lived a much better life somewhere else had the timing been right for her.

"So the way you act around Lynn and the others?" Lincoln looked her in the eyes.

"I think of it as a persona for the most part. I'm not as quirky or confident with my thoughts as I seem to be." Tessa looked away. "But around you...It seems like it occurs more often."

Lincoln froze up at the last words the girl uttered. He knew what she was saying, but he didn't want to discuss it much further.

But she took it further.

Before the boy could find his composure, Tessa leaned quickly and lightly kissed him on his cheek.

Twice.

That left Lincoln even more flustered. There was a difference when Rina kissed him: That was to calm him down from a panic attack! He had to remind himself of that from time to time to keep himself from spiraling, but Tessa's was not in the same category. She did it because she felt a different way, and she did it twice! What could he do? No, what should he do? Should he ask her how it was? His thoughts were conflicting with one another as fast as they were coming in. So he stood silent.

"My birthday isn't until a few more months, So I'll consider this an early birthday wish." Tessa teased.

She knew what she did was going to further complicated things between the two. She even felt her heart skip a beat or two.

But she didn't care. It was worth it.

* * *

Luna could hear a small tap on her door. Reluctantly, she opened the door and Lucy slid in between the cracks.

"How'd you get away so fast?" Luna was astonished.

"I hit the vents when Lori started to talk about everything. It seemed easier to travel through there than attempt to allude Luan. But if I were a betting man, she's going to come up here any minute now." Lucy admitted.

Luna growned. Luan was the last person she wanted to talk to. She'd rather talk to Lori, and that was a beast.

But then a weird idea came to Luna.

"Lucy, let's block the door until sunrise. I want you to stay here for tonight." She proposed. Lucy didn't see the point exactly, but she was okay with the idea. The two took the heaviest items and blocked the door with them. Once they were done, Luna thanked her for accepting the idea and Lucy nodded. Her thought process was more on where she would sleep, but she quickly came to the conclusion that the floor was the best option. It might be a little stiff, but she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Do you think we'll be okay after this?" Luna asked honestly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. There isn't much they have to fix, Lori just has to be honest. I could see the guilt in her eyes. Leni should be okay." Lucy replied.

"But what's her real intention? I have a strong feeling it has to do with me? That's probably why they weren't very happy with us leaving so late."

"I'm sure it does, but you need to focus on you, Luna. As un-assuring as that sounds, I know it's going to be fine." Lucy mumbled.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling asleep. Luna was having a bit more luck, as you could hear the musical prodigy practically snoring at this point. But they both needed to benefit from the sleep anyways. How long that sleep would last, would depend on how fast Lori and Luan woke up. But for now, the duo were sitting in the living room, talking to Leni. The conversation didn't even drift off while Lucy sneaked away. Luan wanted to give chase, but Lori stopped the girl. She was the last buffer needed. Lori explained the sorrow she felt for the scar on Leni's right arm, which the latter used Lynn's old basketball sleeve to cover. She thought it was that ugly to show the world, she even dyed the sleeve to match her dress, although that was a style move more than damage control. Leni had accepted that, because in her heart, she knew her sister was deeply sorry. It wasn't like her to not express her anger in dangerous ways, but when she went over the limit like then, Leni knew her older sister knew the rights and wrongs. It's what made her as mature as she was. Leni's heart was the purest thing that she had, and it was also the biggest thing that allowed her to forgive the people who had wronged her in the worst of ways. And if push came to shove, she was also capable of holding a grudge over things she cared about the most. In this particular situation, Luna became the subject on the 2nd oldest's mind.

"So you've heard the concerns I have about what you plan to do with Luna?" Leni's tone lowered.

"I have, Luan and I can assure you that we're not going to push her too hard." Lori nodded. Her face showed a bit of fear that only Luan noticed.

"And you've decided that Luan would be best to do this part?" Leni asked.

Luan nodded.

Leni clapped her hands. "Okay, We can pick this up tomorrow. I'll spend the night here in the living room, while you and Lu can discuss things in our room."

The duo looked at each other and back to Leni. "Are you sure?" was Luan's response.

Leni nodded. "I need time to rest anyway." she added with a yawn.

Lori and Luan walked up the stairs to do as Leni suggested, while the fashionista laid across the couch. There was more to discuss, but the issue was more of a looming cloud: It wasn't going to be something that required them to drop everything, but every once in a while they need to talk it out. Time seemed to be the biggest issue with the search efforts. The biggest asset they had was going through emotional turmoil, while the jack of all trades was trying to plan things out with a way to drag more information out of her. If only they could find a way to get a second indication.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

 _"Leni? I'm glad it's you!"_

"Who is this?"

 _"It's Lincoln!"_

Leni felt the phone slip a bit from her grip. She had to focus up though.

"Lincoln..?"

 _"Yeah, it's me! I need you to believe me, Please!"_

Leni didn't know how to exactly how to respond, So she nodded.

...which didn't do anything to let Lincoln know she was willing to listen.

 _"Leni?!"_

"Yeah Lincoln, That's fine. But are you okay?!" Leni responded.

There was a slight pause on his end.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?"_

"Who cares?!" Leni raised her voice.

"I do!" He retorted.

Leni felt herself go numb.

"Then why? Why did you leave us?!" She pleaded.

"... _I'll tell you if you can promise me one_ thing."

"Okay? What is it?"

 _"You have to leave Luna and the rest of the family behind... I want you to meet me in Ann harbor... Just you and me."_

Leni didn't know what to say. She wanted to see her little brother sooo bad, but they had to stick to the plan. It was just so hard, she felt as if her heart was conflicted, torn between the decision as to what to do. If she snuck off one more time, she was risking the ire of her sisters, and that just puts them in a situation similar to where they were at today.

But you have to be willing to take risks for huge breaks, and Leni knew that was the case. If she could find a way to get the information on Lincoln and Lynn's location, then she could relay that information to Lori and the others, who would then decide what action to take next.

So she agreed to Lincoln's terms.

"When do you want to see me?" Leni asked.

 _"March 7th. That gives you time to prepare to seperate yourself from everyone else."_

"Okay, I'll see you then. I guess this is goodbye." Leni sighed.

 _"Wait! Leni?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Take care."_

"You too Linky.

With that, the call ended. Leni had exactly three days to get to Ann Harbor from here. She didn't waste any time and slowly slithered her way off the couch. She packed necessecities for her trip and hid them under the couch. When the opportunity arrived, she would head out with Vanzilla.

* * *

Lincoln paced himself around Rina's abandon house. He had done the very advice she had told him to do. Leni might be in deep with Luan and the rest of his sisters, but he knew he could talk to her. Her heart was big enough to understand. It had to be, right? He would leave it up to himself to take the road to Ann Harbor alone.

That's what Leni was expecting anyways.

Little did the pure hearted girl know that it was Lynn who would be making the apperance. Lincoln knew deep in his heart if he and Leni met eye to eye, it would break him and probably her. Lynn had also been the one to nominate Leni as the perfect person to trust, so it makes sense.

"Did you tell her the date I recommended?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, I let her know.." Lincoln admitted.

Lynn knew why he answered like that, but she didn't want to stress him out more than he already was. He was mumbling a bit in a nervous state, his pacing increasing as each word flawless dropped out of his mouth. Lynn walked over to him and placed her hand and turned him to face her. She looked him dead in the eyes and smiled.

"Lincoln, don't worry. We can do this. I'll come back victorious. But I'm starving right now!" Lynn claimed.

It was 5:30 in the morning. How could she eat so early?

"So you think walking in the dark is a good idea?" Lincoln asked.

"If it leads to food, then yeah." Lynn responded naively.

Lincoln knew arguing with Lynn over food was a terrible idea. But they could find a bunch of places to get food from for future travels, and that intrigued Lincoln's interest more than anything. Besides, with Lincoln's sweet daggers and Lynn's bat. No one could stop the duo as they stepped outside to start their journey.

Except for timberwolves.

A PACK of timberwolves. Eight at least in total.

Lynn froze at the sight of the dangerous beasts.

"Lynn...Whatever you do. DO NOT ENGAGE." Lincoln stressed as hard as he could.

Lynn barely heard him.

Instead, her eyes were dead set on the leader of the pack, which had a black streak on it back. The timberwolf looked back at Lynn and shifted its body towards the girl.

In this situation, you are always encouraged to NOT stare at Timberwolves. Why is that the case you might ask?

The leader of the pack launched itself at Lynn in an attempt to kill the girl.

Luckily, Lincoln caught the attack head-on and swiped the blade of one his dagger through the throat of the timberwolf. Seeing the danger of their leader scarred the rest of timberwolves into attack mode, each coming with fast speed. Lynn broke herself out of her tranced state and took a good swing at one of the timberwolves, while dodging another two with her feet. Lincoln put the finishing touches on the fallen leader and sprung himself at one of the two attacking Lynn. Lincoln and the wolf tumbled on the ground, each trying to secure the upper hand until the wolf overpowered him and tried to sink in a bite. The boy repeated his past action and stuck the left dagger in the mouth of the beast. Lacking reaction time, The wolf bit down on the dagger at full force, splitting its mouth open. Lincoln pulled the knife out of the animal's mouth and slowly pressed the same knife into the wolf's hide and pressed hard until he could see the end of his weaponry.

"Lynn, behind you!" He yelled out.

Lynn turned her head and felt the presence of the wolf ambushing her from behind. Before she could dodge, the wolf swiped at full force at the girl's left leg. It was successful, as Lynn yelled out in seething pain. The cut was deep, as blood oozed out of Lynn's leg. Lincoln ran towards her, but two other wolves cut off his direction.  
Lynn tried to stand, but struggled immensely. Smelling the blood, the rest of the wolves drew their attention to the girl, which allowed Lincoln to stick his daggers in the necks of both of the wolves in front of him. He dove to pick off another wolf off, but the two beside it stood their ground to block him again. The wolf they protected focused back to Lynn, who scooted her way to the front of Rina's house. The wolf launched again and got a mouthful of Lynn's bat.

"HA! Whatcha gonna do n-"

The wolf bit through a crack that was present in her bat, which ended Lynn's sentence prematurely. Having lost her defense, she put her fists up in desperation, which gave Tobin time to burst through the front door with her weapon of choice: a katana. The La Bambina ran her sword slashed at the legs of the wolf, leaving the wolf immobile. Showing no mercy, the girl beheads the creature. Lincoln finished off the last two wolves by slashing at their eyes, blinding one of them, but effectively making them flee. He felt even worse, but it was either them or Lynn. He walked over to the timberwolf that was only knocked out by Lynn's bat at the beginning of the skirmish. There wasn't a need to kill it, but rather restrain it for the moment until it became conscious again. So Lincoln quickly asked Tobin to run inside to grab anything that could hold the creature, but after she grabbed wraps for Lynn's knee. The boy ran to his injured sister and took a look at the injury. It was oozing as bad as Clyde's nose did whenever he used to first look at Lori. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel nauseous just looking at it.

"How do you feel?"

"I'll manage. The pain is so-so. I just need to stop the blood." Lynn replied as she took her shirt off, revealing a black sporty tank top. Very quickly, she wrapped the shirt like a make-shift bandage over her knee.

"I should be fine now!" she smirked. The boy looked at his sister. Sometimes she could just be so cool.

"I found some old rope, but no bandages!" Tobin shouted.

"Let me see the rope." Lincoln stated and caught it.

Lynn and Tobin watched as Lincoln moved the knocked out Timberwolf and softly placed him next to a tree that would receive plenty of shade when the sun arrived. From there, he took the rope and tied a big enough Loop that was strong enough to hold the timberwolf in case it woke up, but not tight enough to choke the animal.  
In comparison to it's fallen pack, the timberwolf was much smaller and its teeth weren't as sharp. Lincoln assumed that it was a younger wolf, so the danger levels weren't as deep as before.

"We need to get Lynn some bandages and the wolf-"

"Santa Anna." Lynn interrupted.

"What?" Lincoln and Tobin were in sync.

"I named her Santa Ann. She's a girl."

"How did you know she was a girl?"

"Look at her appearance compared to the other timberwolves."

Lincoln took a look at Santa Anna. Her appearance was lighter and her paws were shaped differently from the rest of her pack.

"I never meant to hurt Santa Anna. She was mainly avoiding the conflict, but only pounced at me because that's what the pack did. I never connected the dots until it was too late and I cracked my bat hitting her."

"SHE was the reason your bat was broken?!" Tobin was surprised. The little pup didn't even have a mark on her body! How the hell was that possible?

Lincoln ignored the fun fact and refocused on Lynn. "We gotta move. Lynn, stay here and wait with Tobin until I get back with Supplies."

"No Way! I'm coming with you." Lynn refused, making a valiant effort to stand.

"Why can't you ever let your pride take a backseat to your injuries?" Lincoln shook his head.

"Lynn Loud never quits!" the girl rallied. "You think I'm going down just because the back of my knee was cut near an artery that could kill me if I let it bleed out long enough? NO! I'm coming with you, and there's not a thing you can say to make me change my mind."

"I admire your bravery!" Tobin gushed.

Lincoln groaned. "Alright fine. But you're not gonna be walking on that leg. With the help of Tobin, Lincoln gets Lynn on his back to carry her. It might have been the start of the morning, but this was an abandoned neigborhood.

Good luck trying to catch a bus at one of those.

The duo made their way to the nearest store, but it was at least 8 miles away accoriding to GPS. The sun was probably going to beat them to the punch at the rate things were turning out.

"Hey, Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Have you been getting stronger? Like out of nowhere?"

Lincoln was a bit thrown off. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm asking because it seems as if every time we get into a new encounter with trouble, your athleticism has increased tremendously. I would have never been able to catch that Timberwolf that you pounched on."

And she was sorta right.

Since the fight with Nightmare, Lincoln did feel a bit stronger. He's also noticed that he's gotten faster and his stamina was much better. Hell, he was even able to carry Lynn's body weight without a wince or grunt. Maybe all of this was making Lincoln stronger, although his appearance didn't seem to change at all.

"I wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly when this started happening. You're the expert on things like this."

"Fair enough."

Lynn silenced herself for a bit and then fired back another question.

"Soooooo, you were pretty late coming back coming back to Rina's house.."

Lincoln didn't have anything to spit take, but he would have.

"L-Lynn?"

"Did she kissed you when you two were alone?" Lynn looked at him with suspicousion.

Lincoln could only hold a blank look on his face.

Lynn wrapped her legs around his torso so it'd be easier for her brother to carry her.

"I figured something like that happened. What am I to do with you?"

Lincoln kept the same look as he had before. Lynn looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh as she saw it.

* * *

"Okay Rodwell, Tell me everything that you know about my mother." Rina said coldly.

The two were alone in an isolated room. No guards close by, as requested by Rina. she had only made the trip to get the information she needed about the murder her mom committed. Wasn't it too convenient that a guy that pulled a gun on an innocent civilian solely because of the fact she was the daughter to one of the most dangerous criminals that he's chased? It just might be.

"I'm not telling you anything. I don't even know why I'm fucking in here!" Rodwell raised his voice.

Rina got up from her seat and leaned over the table opposite to him. Officer Rodwell could only watch as the young girl removed her glasses.

"You're here because you messed up. You thought you could pull a gun out on Oliva's daughter. You wanted to be big and bad with me when you were around the other officers, but when it's even playing grounds, YOU can't handle the heat."

"I'm a cop, why would you intimidate me? And even playing field? I could strangle you with my hands and be jailed with only my rep being tarnished. Then you would never learn of your mom's case." Officer Rodwell gave an insane smile. It was icy as Rina's voice. but he was right. In the room, there was nothing stopping him from being corrupt. He didn't even need to talk to her, all he had to do was sit back and aggravate her by relaxing. Then, when their time was up, he could lie and say he answered all of her questions.

But he was messing with the wrong person. Rina was as smart as she was deceiving.

"Then why did you obsess over my mom when you were supposed to ask me questions about Lynn Loud?"

"I only did that to draw info out of you, but it obviously wouldn't work."

"MMMM, I doubt that's exactly what happened. I think you hold something against me because youuuu love my mom."

"I should kick the hell out of you for even making a stupid deduction like that! Like what?"

"I'm only 13 though."

"I don't give a damn! You could six and I'd step on you." ***Click*** "What was that?"

Rina snickered as her right arm went inside of her red hoodie. Inside of it, contained a tape recorder that was taped on the top of the record button. Officer Rodwell immediately stood up and rushed for the girl, but Rina held her hand up and leaned back in her chair.

"You come near me, and I'll make sure this goes public." She smiled widely.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU RECORD ME!"

"With the recorder sillyyy."

"Grrr..."

Rina picked up the recorder and twirled it in her fingers. "It was really simple. Do you think I would walk into this room without trying to get you fired? Do you think after what you said about my mom, that I wouldn't find a way to get you to admit the truth to me? You said my mother was a brilliant mind, but you forgot about her 'evil' daughter if I may recall? Now all you had to do was be a good law abiding cop and none of this would be occurring right now. But you pushed the Lawrence button. Let me give you a word of advice in the future: Don't ever push that button again. I'll delete this recording IF you tell me what happened in my mom's case."

Steam was visible from the top of Officer Rodwell's head at this point. This is why he wanted to end the girl, so that a situation like this would never happen to any other person. But nooooo, his comrades found it unconstitutional, which it was, but that didn't matter to Rodwell. Now he was trapped, looking for a way out of this. He could become silent and risk his job along with his freedom, or he could finally end this saga and possibly get the help he needed to get himself on the right path to being a better cop. Then, he could truly become the captain he dreamed of becoming one day. It would be the happiest situation that could solve all of his issues. But that was too hard for him. Coming to that solution would mean something that he never wanted, regardless of his happiness or good paths he could possibly adventure.

That something, was Rina winning. No matter how you sliced that cake, it came out with that being the biggest issue Rodwell had. But there was a quicker solution that would bother Rina for years to come.

That's the option the semi-sane cop came too.

Officer Rodwell untucked his shirt to reveal a revolver. Rina froze as to what he was going to do with it next, but when the revolver pointed to his heart instead of her,  
The girl immediately yelled for a guard. But it was futile.

"This room is soundproof, you're not going to be able to stop this."

"Is this really what you want? You'd rather kill yourself instead of telling me what happened in my mom's case?!" Rina was furious. Not because she felt like her advantage was fading, but that Rodwell hated her mom so much, he'd do something so stupid.

"You're mom's a murderer kid. What else can I say? I swore I'd uphold justice, and what she got was sweet justice!" Rodwell laughed.

Rina could feel her hands trembling. She couldn't have planned for something like that. Death is sometimes unpredictable, but it's still something you can't detect until it's too late. A piece of Rodwell's mind wanted that more. There's no saving him.

"So this is how you're doing things? You know I can't delete the recording. It's the only thing I have on you right now.." Rina's voice hit with sadness.

Rodwell noticed her face and looked at the girl.

"I cannot forgive what your mother did to that person. But I'll tell you something. If you always use this amount of smarts as you did in this battle, you'll win more than you lose kiddo. But for today, I'll die happy knowing you'll never win this final meeting."

"Rodwell please don't do this! This should mean more than just a grudge! It's your life, you should strive for the best." Rina pleaded.

"Funny hearing you plead for me, the person responsible for your heinous mother being locked up for life." Officer Rodwell slyly grinned.

In a matter of seconds, there was a loud bang, and Rodwell's lifeless body fell to the ground. Rina ran over to the man, hoping he would make some type of miraculous mistake and the bullet missed his heart. But it wasn't the case. She felt her eyes water immensely, as she clenched her hands. That son of a bitch Rodwell robbed her of the information that she had to abandon her friends to get. The whole point as to why she even wanted to be here, was a freaking dud. But she knew she couldn't stop here just because the case got cold.

This was just the start of things.

Rina pulled out her cell phone and sent Lincoln a text.

" _I'm coming to Battle Creek. I'll be there in three days."_

With that, the motivated thirteen-year-old exited the isolated room.

* * *

 **Before I begin this author note, Just in case you were confused about a few things, I'll go over a few I** **assume might be the cause as quick as possible.**

 **1\. Tessa's from Scarborough, Toronto. When I was writing that, I keep struggling to say that properly because Scarborough is no longer a "City" It's considered a district of Toronto. The important thing is, She's picked up some of the slang that is tossed around from the residents there. If I decide to use more of it, I'll put down a key or something next to the Title.  
**

 **The thing she says in this chapter was "Dun kno' which equals "Of course, or I know." in Non-slang. (That's not a word but you know lol.)**

 **2\. If you didn't know, Rodwell killed himself, solely because of his hatred of Rina and her mother in an attempt to never let Rina find out the truth of the case from his end. I wanted to start a road to redemption for him, but writing him as a semi-sane cop contemplating the love of his job over his hatred of his worst nemesis, made for a better idea that you'll see once Rina joins up with Lynn and Lincoln later on. So just wait on that part, It gets better.**

 **3\. RR stands for Rodwell's Resolution. (Hint: This matters later. No Spoilers!)**

 **4\. Lynn yelling out in pain was the thing that drew Tobin's attention to the situation. That's why she burst through the door. It was loud enough to wake up Tessa and Aaron, but neither have weapons, so it wouldn't have done them any good to be in a fight with animals that can eat you alive.**

 **If you have any more questions, PLEASE feel free to ask. On to the actual AN:**

 **Hey guys, This is me wanting to again, I know this sounds annoying, thank you for even giving this a look. The support means a lot to me, and I'll see if I can give you chapters as long as this more often. It was actually really fun to spend the extra time to think a little farther ahead. This one chapter for me could have ended up two or three chapter links but hey, if you guys like this, I'm going to find the time to do this again.**

 **I had to challenge myself to make this as good as possible, so I spent a week going through a small rough draft and breaking it down and made it better once I promised it would be out today. THEN I flipped it again to fix a lot of errors in editing. That's also why it has two titles, the first being the rough draft, the second being the final copy with what I took from the rough draft** **. Doc manager almost ruined all of the edits like twice, so I was not very happy with it at first. Then I opened Mircosoft Word and just went from there. Didn't make it much easier though.**

 **This is the only time I've really had problems from Doc Manager when it comes to mini edits (Second Spell checks, Multiple Line breaks etc.) Hopefully, this isn't something that happens constantly.**

 **Sorry, it wasn't "first thing in the morning " like I promised, but I got the day right though! The editing took so long like I had this ready to go Friday, and then I went back to make sure I caught as many Grammar errors as possible. But it's still in good timing.**

 **One last time because it's so much stuff I wrote here. It's more like a damn essay than a note but screw it, it's a special type of chapter today.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you so much: For everything. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **Titan Out! (Plus Ultra)**


	20. Chapter 20

*Update on next couple of chapters*

Been gone for a while so I figured a small update was fair. A lot of Life changes caused me to take a small hiatus and I hit writer's block, but that's not important lol.

Since it's been a little while, I want to post these chapters listed on these days.

Chapter 20: September 3rd or 4th

Chapter 21: September 4th or 5th

Chapter 22: September 5th or 6th

 ***MAYBE BUT NOT GUARANTEED, DEPENDING ON TIME*: Chapter 23 TBA!**

I wrote an early rough draft for each, with Chapter 20 being the first to become a final draft. I may end up posting them earlier or later than the dates later than planned. Just give me a little time and I should come through. Once I post all three, I'll take down this post to make sure I make my deadlines and so everyone can see the expected dates. (Pretty sure this follows under the guidelines, at least it did the last time.)

Thanks for the patience, wanted to give head ups to say this story isn't dead.

Stay awesome everyone

Titan out.


End file.
